The Distant Cry of the Wolf
by notesonlife
Summary: Inuzuka Hana was always known as Unforgettable and Dangerous. What happens when she meets Konoha's Uchiha genius Itachi? [Itachi x Hana] DONE!
1. Waterfall Grotto

**The Distant Cry of the Wolf**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waterfall Grotto**

Hana pulled out the kunai knife out of the tree. _Damn, how could I miss?_ The Haimaru Sankyodai yawned and napped in the sun. Hana jumped in the air and threw it towards her target. The knife flew through the air and landed straight in the middle of the maple tree. Perfect.

Hana sighed and sat down, leaning against the tree. She wiped the perspiration from her forehead.

She was thirteen-year-old Inuzuka Hana, the one named by her graduating ninja academy class as "Unforgettable and Dangerous". She had brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail in a red ribbon, which easily kept her hair in check and wasn't fancy like the other girls. (with the bows and it didn't take _forever)_ Her fierce brown eyes made everyone wary, no one knew what she would do next; throwshuriken relentlessly, smile, or cry. Across her cheeks were two blood-red fangs, the tattoo of the Inuzuka clan; her clan, and her pride. Donned in a tight gray jacket (in the winter) opened to reveal a red tank top and black pants stopping at her knees, Hana wasn't usuallyconsidered pretty, but more of a tomboy and a dangerous animal than a beauty.

The three ash gray dogs napping a few feet away were her three companions, the Haimaru Sankyodai (the Gray Triplets). She had just passed her Chunnin exam with flying colors and was training to be aveternarian, Hana was a strong, independent kunoichi who didn't need a love in her life.

Hana stood up and whistled. The Haimaru Sankyodai stretched and followed their master back intothe village of Konoha.

In the streets someone caught her eye. He had dark black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and dark eyes. Around her height and age, he wore the official ANBUuniform andcarried akatana on his back. He had a wolf mask turn upwards on the top of his head.

Uchiha Itachi, the respected ANBU captain since age 12, graduated at age 7 from the ninja academy, and he mastered his Sharingan at age 8. He was Konoha's little Uchiha genius, next to, well, Uchiha Shisui. He was the boy all the girls gushed about at school, at work, on the streets. Frankly, whenever she heard about Itachi, she wanted to barf.

And there he was, walking opposite her on the streets. He stopped in front of her and she stopped too, a couple ofmeters away. She looked at him, a frown playing across her lips, her arms crossed around her chest. Instantly, the Haimaru Sankyodai tensed, growling at him, feeling his intense chakra. Itachi's eyes barely glanced at them. Hana looked at him. Hana reveled in the fact that she was _taller_ than the prodigy.

"So you're _the_ Uchiha Itachi. Don't look much to me," Hana smirked. She hatedarrogant guys like him.

"Who may you be?" Itachi said politely yet haughtily.

"Inuzuka Hana, and my companions, the Haimaru Sankyodai."

Itachi looked at her indifferently, "From the Inuzuka clan, the clan with the dogs."

Hana nodded, staring at him. Itachi continued.

"A Genin no doubt." He obviously was talking about her rank. Hana frowned, making her height an advantage as she stepped a little bit closer.

"Chunnin for your information."

Itachi looked at her, "Chunnin? You probably got through with the looks... or the dogs."

Hana glared at him and Itachi walked away. Hana didn't look back, keeping her eyes in front of her, and walked ahead. Whatever, Uchiha Itachi is nothing.

_What did he mean... got through with looks? Oh... he's soo on my will-kill list. I gave enough blood and sweat to become Chunnin like the rest of the stupid boys!_

Hana opened the door to her house. Kiba ran towards her. Hana smiled and bent down to ruffle her baby brother's hair. He recently turned eight, and he felt "grown up." He held up his puppy Akamaru. Hana petted Akamaru, stood up and walked to her room.

"Hey sis, can you help me train?" Kiba said following her. "Mom's on another mission... again."

"I just came back," Hana complained. "Later."

She pulled off her gray jacket off, exposing her blood red tank top, and she threw her jacket at Kiba. "Can you put this away Kiba?"

Kiba frowned. "You do it," he said stubbornly.

"Hey Kiba, let's go take a swim."

"I wanna hang out with Shino!"

"What about your older sister?" Hana pinched his cheeks. "Now get out while I change."

Hana loved swimming. It relaxed her sore muscles, and she felt the cold water was more relaxing than the steaming hot baths all the girls gushed about. She changed into a red two-piece bathing suit and pulled on a long white tank top and black shorts. She grabbed two soft white towels and slipped on her sandals.

Hana and Kiba walked to the river by the waterfall. Kiba and Akamaru were excited, instantly by the running water. Theyjumped in as soon as they were close enough. Hana pulled off her T-shirt and shorts and waded in. The Haimaru triplets preferred the land and snoozed under the shade of an oak tree. Hana trickled water on them, irritating the ash grey dogs who continued to ignore her.

She smiled, remembering the hidden grotto she discovered behind the waterfall. She swam close to the waterfall's rushing water, waiting for Kiba to turn his back, and slipped in.

Hana pulled herself up easily, and stood soaking wet at the entrance. Just in case, she hadaweapon pack around her waist. She squeezed all the water out of hair, ran her fingers through it, and began to explore. She never went too in, and this was her chance. Hana walked in, the only sound was the rumble of the waterfall and the quiet patter of the water droplets falling from her lean body.

She wasn't scared at all of a dark cave. She wouldn't be a weak kunoichi, always depending on her male companions help. She was the leader, not the others, and she would continue being one. No way would she get scared and run back. The darkness grew heavier, and it was harder for Hana to see. She was all the way in and touched the wall. Nothing. _Damn_

She leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes. She listened to the silence, then opened her eyes. _Someone's here._

Hana stared into the darkness, her hand on a kunai.


	2. Hidden Rooms

**A/N:** Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever own the number one hyperactive ninja.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hidden Rooms**

Hana saw a figure at the entrance. "Kiba is that you? You scared me for a bit I thought-" Hana stopped. _No... it's not..._

The figure was too tall to be eight-year-old Inuzuka Kiba. And there was no Akamaru by his side. It was someone else.

_Oh whatever godsare up there... I'm a soaking wet girl in a bathing suit in a dark cave with only a couple of kunai. Please don't let it be some perverted baka... I'm too young!_

Hana instantly regained her composure.

_Any guy that touches me will wish they were never born._

She held up her kunai. If forced, she would have to use the ninja pills or the other stuff in her pack.

The figure walked closer. _Please... don't let it be... some perverted guy..._

It was worse.

* * *

"Uchiha!"

Itachi didn't say anything, as seeing half naked girls in caves holding up kunai knives happened everyday.

"What are you doing here?" Hana growled stepping back.

"I should be asking you that."

"This place isn't yours!" Hana countered.

"..." Itachi searched the wall Hana was cornered on. He seemed to find a protruding rock very interesting. He pushed against it, and the rock moved to reveal a hidden room. Hana stared amazed. _I guess I was wrong._

* * *

She followed Itachi in. It was a cave-like room. There was a bed on the far left side and a couch on the far right. In the middle was a desk covered with scrolls, books, and papers. Bookshelves lined the walls, stacked with even more scrolls, books and manuals. On one wall was a map of the shinobi world, on another was a map of the fire country, and on another was a map of Konoha.

"You need a decorator," Hana commented. Itachi instantly sat down at the desk shuffling through papers. Hana walked around the room looking at the books, manuals, and scrolls. There were jutsu books, field manuals, information scrolls. Everything a Hidden Leaf ninja needed to search for was in this room. She skimmed the scrolls until one of them caught her eye. It was a scroll on the Uchiha clan. Hana saw there were many scrolls on that clan, along with scrolls on other clans.

"Hyuuga, Aburame, Uchiha... Uchiha... Uchiha..." Hana read. She turned around.

"Hey do you have anything on the Inuzuka clan?"

"..." Itachi didn't say anything, still reading a scroll.

"Hello?" Hana put her hands on the desk watching him.

"Leave," Itachi said without looking up. "A loud, annoying, half-naked, soaking wet, _Inuzuka_ prancing around my room is distracting me from my work."

Hana huffed and blushed. She looked at the scroll he was reading. Some manual about surviving in the forest.

_Why does he stay here cooped up reading about surviving in forests? Don't touch the mushrooms and you're set._

* * *

Hana shivered. "Do you have a towel?"

"..." Itachi ignored her. Hana saw a coat rack with a couple of jackets with the Uchiha symbol. She walked over and slipped one over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Itachi said without looking up.

"I'm cold and I need a jacket and since you are not using this one, I guess I will. Thanks!" Hana smiled but Itachi frowned, still not looking up.

Hana walked over to the couch and plopped on, laid down, and looked up at the ceiling.

_This guy has no life._

Hana pulled the jacket around her tighter and shut her eyes. She breathed in the smell of the jacket mixing in with the humid air. A primitive thought crept into her mind.

_This smells good._

Hana instantly pushed the thought away. She looked back at Itachi, who was only a bit older than herself, yet was interested in _FIELD MANUALS! _How can a twelve-thirteen year old boy like that kind of stuff!

"Hey Uchiha, do you have a manual to do that poofy transporting jutsu thing?"

Hana frowned.

_This guy may also be deaf._

* * *

In the distance she heard Kiba calling her name and barking.

"I got to go," Hana announced pulling the jacket off her body and hanging it back up. "This place is cool, I'll be back. Thanks for letting me stay."

"..." Itachi didn't even look up at all.

Hana ran out and swam into the waterfall. She crept up to Kiba and pounced. Kiba yelled surprised, obviously scared out of his wits. Hana laughed, swimming to the shore.


	3. A rank Mission

**A/N:** Well... in this part it changes POVs... sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto and all that jazz

* * *

**Chapter 3: A-rank Mission**

Itachi watched from behind the waterfall as Hana pulled on her white tank top and black shorts. She ran her fingers through her hair, not caring that the tank top clung to her still wet body. Itachi watched as Hana pulled a T-shirt on her little brother, the shirt getting stuck on his ears. She put a towel over his head, and whistled for her ash gray dogs to wake up. Hana, her brother, and the four dogs walled back to the village. Itachi noticed Hana's arm around Kiba's shoulders, her towel around a white puppy, who she held in her other arm.

Itachi walked back into the room. He glanced at the scroll and closed it. Underneath the scroll was another one.

_Inuzuka Clan_

The current leader looked to be a man with messy brown hair. He had a daughter, but that daughter (in the picture she looked about 18) was the mother of Hana.

There was nothing on Hana or her little brother. _Outdated scroll... doesn't matter, she's a bother._

_

* * *

_

Hana's mind returned to the grotto from the other day.

"Hey, I was wonderin' where were you yesterday?" Kiba said walking in.

"No where... hey Kiba, I have a mission in a bit, I'm going to miss you baby brother."

"I'm not a baby anymore."

"In my eyes you will always be."

Hana packed up her stuff, remembering to bring treats for the Haimaru Sankyodai (she forgot last time and they ignored her for a week). Kiba disappeared for a while then came back in. Their mother, Tsume, was on a mission and wouldn't be home until late that night, when Hana was already gone.

"Here you go sis, somethin' for the road."

Hana looked down to see a picture Kiba drew. It was of the Haimaru Sankyodai, Kiba, Akamaru, Mom, Kuromaru (Tsume's dog) and her all smiling.

"Aw... thanks Kiba," Hana smiled bending down to hug her little brother. She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Now, don't wipe that off and it will give you protection."

"I don't need no protection!" Kiba yelled instantly wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Hana rolled her eyes. "I'll be back in a few days okay? Be a man and watch over Mom."

Kiba nodded and hugged her older sister one more time.

"Ready Haimaru?" Hana said to her companions. They stode on ahead.

"Bye baby brother!" Hana yelled behind her as she ran down to catch up with the dogs.

* * *

Hana walked to the Hokage building. She pushed the mission room door and smiled.

"So, Third Hokage, what kind of mission is it?" Hana said brightly. "I'm ready to take on anything."

"A Three-man squad."

"Hai!" Hana beamed. She preferred solo, but if it was a three-man squad; that meant it was a pretty tough mission, aB or Arank.

"It will be an assassination of a missing nin."

"I'm a Chunnin, not an ANBU," Hana said frowning.

"He stole a couple of royal animals and-"

"Like rabbits?" Hana interrupted.

_Gods I hate rabbits._

"And, we do not currently know where he is, so we need you and your dogs to..." the Third Hokage stopped and laughed. "Sniff him out."

_Ha ha, very funny, I'm dying with laughter._

The Hokage continued. "You will be placed with two ANBU. The animals must be brought back alive... I repeat, alive."

"Got it," Hana said. She looked down at the dogs. They growled. They wanted to have some fun with the bunnies.

"Okay, meet your teammates. Come in!" the Hokage said.

The two ANBU walked in. Hana had an urge to puke. It was Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi.


	4. Kakashi's Desicion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the imagination in my head.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kakashi's Desicion**

_Oh gods no._

"Kakashi, Itachi, you two will be working with Inuzuka Hana."

"She's just a Chunnin," Kakashi said his lone eye gazing at the young girl. "This _is_ an A rank mission after all."

"To save a bunch of rabbits must be so hard," Hana scoffed. He was, again, another prodigy. He had silver hair and his headband covered his left eye, hiding what Hana knew was a Sharingan. He wore a mask, so the only visible part on his face was his right eye, which seemed to see through any disguse, just like a Sharingan.

"Tigers to be exact." Kakashi countered.

_Damn... I hate tigers even more._

"And not to mention, the feudal lord himself," Kakashi said.

"Good god, that guy smells like-"

"That is why you and your dogs are in need. Inconveniently, your mother is on a mission or she would be in your place. These two will be more than capable to protect you and your dogs from any harm," the Third Hokage interrupted.

"I don't need _their_ protection or anyone else's! Come on, let's go!" Hana said irritated.

**

* * *

**

Hana walked ahead, her dogs following. She turned around, "Hurry up!"

Hana fidgeted with the arm guards. She was forced to wear the official ANBU uniform and she hated it. It was comfy, but so heavy, especially the sword... she hated wearing the Chunnin vest, why would anyone think she would like this get-up? There was a new uniform for female, a black tank top with the armor, long black gloves all the way up to about the middle of her forearm with arm guards on the lower part of her arm. She had to wear a black skirt (which was hard to move in) with black boots to her knees. On her back was a very long katana, smooth but heavy. Her mask was a dog, but it was hard to breathe in so she put it above her head. As she was walking out of Konoha she received a couple of stares and even a few whistles, but she cursed at the whistlers calling them perverts. She was very red in the face, because Inuzuka Hana was never _whistled_ at. She was from the rough dog clan, she could very well beat them up... but inside she sort of felt, well, flattered.

"If you move a lot faster we can get there in two days," Hana walked closer to them. They were muttering something and Hana could barely hear them.

"She couldn't keep up," Itachi muttered.

"We'll-" Kakashi spoke even lower, and Hana couldn't hear. She rolled her eyes irritated.

"Come on!"

Kakashi looked at her, "How fast can the dogs run?"

"Pretty fast," growled one of the Haimaru Sankyodai.

"Oh great... they talk," Kakashi sighed. "We can get there at most one and a half days saving energy."

"How?" Hana said eagerly.

"We run."

"I told you running would take two days..."

"No, not you, us."

"Then what about me?" Hana frowned. They _will not_ leave her behind.

"I'll carry you," said Kakashi dismissively.

"**WHAT!**" Hana screamed, stepping back.

"You only slow us down."

"Me! I can run just as fast as you!"

"But to do that, you wouldn't have any energy left and we need your senses."

"Yes I can!" Hana protested but instantly found herself slung around Kakashi's shoulder.

"**Let me down!**" Hana screamed pounding on his back.

"You're a lot heavier than you look..." Kakashi said calmly.

Hana blushed, reaching down to flatten her skirt.

"Ow... can you at least hold me the _right_ way!"

"I need at least one hand to fight."

"You put me down when there's a fight!" Hana pounded on his back again.

Kakashi sighed and moved her so he was carrying her bridal-style.

"Happy?" he said looking down at her. Hana felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She crossed her arms and pouted. "No."

* * *

The sun was setting.

"We should stop," Hana yawned. "It's just far enough that I can barely smell the feudal lord."

"We should get closer... we don't want to waste time tomorrow morning."

"No... Tigers can smell adog a mile away. The tigers will get anxious and the ninja will get suspicious. We want to ambush _him_, not the other way around."

"Fine," Kakashi sighed, succumbing to Hana's obvious logic. She longed to do a victory dance, but held back. "We'll stop here."

Itachi, Hana, and Kakashi stopped and made a small fire with Itachi's fireball. Hana made some soup and heated some dog food. They all ate silently in their separate corners, and then they went to sleep far away from each other.


	5. Nighttime and a Promise

**A/N:** Sorry this is so short.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto... yet... mwa ha ha ha ha

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Nighttime and a Promise**

Hana was restless. She got out of bed and sat by Kakashi, her legs crossed.

"Hey Kakashi..." Hana shook his shoulder.

"What?" he grumbled, pulling the covers over him.

"Kakashi..." Hana said again.

Kakashi threw back the covers and sat up.

"What's so important to bother me in my sleep?"

"I can't sleep," Hana said. "So... what do you have under your mask?"

She couldn't see at dinner because his back was turned from her. Kakashi sighed, "None of your business."

"Oh... you're hiding something..."

Kakashi sighed again and pulled down his mask. It was another mask.

"How can you breathe?" Hana asked.

"I can. Go bother Itachi or something."

"Itachi's deaf."

"Oh... um..." Kakashi sighed again.

"You sigh a lot."

"You get really annoying."

"I'm bored."

* * *

Kakashi looked at Hana. _This girl is a pain in the neck._

Hana lay down on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Do you miss anyone?" she asked.

"... not necessarily."

"I do. I miss Mom and Kuromaru, and Akamaru... and Kiba." Hana laughed softly. "I miss that stupid little baka so much. Sure, he bugs the hell out of me sometimes, but I love him."

She sat back up and rummaged through her stuff and pulled out a piece of paper. Kakashi gazed at it. It was a drawing of the Inuzuka family. Hana smiled laying back down on the grass. "Kiba drew me that... 'for the road'." She sighed.

"If anything were to happen to him, I would do _anything_ to save him. Do you have someone like that?"

Kakashi kept gazing at the picture, "No... not anymore."

Hana frowned, "I'm sorry."

She looked back up at the stars and was silent.

Kakashi spoke up, "How old is he?"

"He's eight."

"That's the same as Itachi's kid brother, Sasuke his name was..."

Hana smiled, "They might be friends! Kiba is always so unpopular..."

Kakashi thought about his childhood, about his friend... he sighed.

Hana pulled out some bandages and began wrapping her arms, getting ready for the upcoming battle. Kakashi watched. The way she did it, almost professionally, it was so much like...

_Rin._

Kakashi looked at the girl. She looked a little like Rin... she had the same smile. Across her cheeks were two red tattoos, similar to Rin's. And how she acted like Rin, fierce, independent, strong. Obito couldn't help but fall in love with her. Kakashi couldn't either.

It was like the old team was back...

Kakashi sighed. The old team would never return. Obito... was one of a kind. Uchiha Itachi may have the same blood as his best friend, but he would never match up to Obito. No one could. Hana sighed yawning.

* * *

"Kakashi, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah."

"If... you're on a mission with Kiba... will you... protect him for me?"

Hana looked at him, her eyes full of trust and worry. Kakashi stared at the girl. Her eyes... were exactly like Rin's. So Kakashi nodded.

"With my life."

Hana smiled. "Thanks. That goes for Akamaru too."

Kakashi nodded. They were silent. Kakashi stared at the drawing, and when he looked back at Hana, she was asleep. She shivered and curled up tighter in a ball. Silently Kakashi got up, grabbed her blanket and covered it around her. He looked up at the stars, the wheels on his Sharingan spinning, as if Obito was sensing someone similar to Rin... and as if Obito was getting excited.

_This troublesome girl is like Rin, isn't she, Obito?_


	6. Battle

**A/N:** Thank you to all reviewers! -mwah- Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I hereby declare I do not own anything Naruto unless it is the made up stuff in my head.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battle**

"Turn... that way," Hana pointed east. The smell was getting closer. She couldn't breathe properly.

_That feudal lord in the forest without taking a bath in probably a week smells like... _

She noticed Kakashi saw the clearing. He put her down and they dashed into the light. Kakashi and Itachi pulled out their swords.

"Hana, you protect the feudal lord and the Haimaru Sankyodai will protect the tigers."

Hana used jutsu to turn the ash gray dogs into human counterparts. This was an A-rank mission; the missing-nin had to be a very hard opponent. Hana felt excited. No way was she going to sit around and watch.

When the ninja came in sight Itachi swung at him. The ninja, surprised, barely dodged. Hana ran towards the feudal lord who was bound together by rope. She cut the ropes.

"Stay behind me!" Hana ordered. The tigers, instantly knowing their protectors were wolves hissed. Hana's eyes averted to the fight. Kakashi and Itachi were copying the missing nin's jutsu. Instantly they stopped. The ninja was gone in heavy mist.

_Oh god... they don't know where he is..._

Hana gasped. The ninja scoffed in front of her. Hana pulled out the sword. She shakily held it up. Instantly the sword, too heavy for her, fell out of her hands. Hana watched in horror as it landed on the ninja's foot. Part of his big toe was gone.

"You die!" he yelled in agony. Hana glared at him, pulling out a kunai knife. She was like a cornered dog. She couldn't jump and attack him from any other side without leaving the feudal lord vulnerable. Hana backed away.

"His... foot... good god, I'm going to be sick," the feudal lord groaned and puked all over Hana. Hana gasped. How much worse could this be? The missing-nin smirked, and pulled out his kunai, ready to kill the Chunnin.

"Haimaru, come!"

One of the Haimaru Sankyodai ran over to protect the feudal lord, two kunai drawn, as Hana ran to the left. Obviously, the ninja, in pain and anger, chased after her. She jumped in the air and threw her kunai. He easily blocked it and jumped up. He stopped as he fell surprised to the ground, his face landing in the mud. Itachi had pulled his robe down, and the ninja, not aware, landed in the mud. The heavy fog was lifting. Hana, still in the air... suddenly got a hold on gravity and dropped. She landed on his head, suffocating him under her weight. The ninja pushed her off, fiercly, but Hana managed to jump off. From behind, Itachi drove his sword into the ninja's stomach and sliced.

The blood splattered all over Hana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana groaned. The weather was humid, and she was caked in dried blood and vomit. Pieces of food were stuck in her hair, and she stenched of an odor so disgusting, everyone else stayed as far away as they dared without infuriating her. Hana was not in a good mood, aware of the distance between her and her teammates (and her dogs).

"There's a river a little bit ahead," Kakashi said.

Hana nodded weakly. Kakashi and Itachi soon made camp, and Hana fled to the river to wash the blood and vomit off her. Luckily, she had a towel, soap, and a dry uniform in her backpack. Making sure there were no perverts watching, she peeled off the gross uniform and jumped into the water. She sighed, relaxed, as the blood and vomit floated away from her and disappeared into the clear water.

When she was positive she was clean, she wrapped a towel around her body, squeezed the water out of her brown hair, and pulled the dry uniform on. She washed the dirty clothes. Then, she walked back to the campsite.


	7. Crimson Eyes and a Scroll

**A/N: **I would like to thank a few peeps... Masashi Kishimoto (for writing this series and make a whole world for us to play in) Reviewers (for encouraging me to update) and Kilerkki (for getting me interested in Inuzuka for a place to write...)  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Crimson Eyes and a Scroll**

Hana returned home exhausted. The Haimaru Sankyodai instantly crawled into their baskets in Hana's room. Yawning, Hana followed them. She collapsed on her bed.

_Kiba should be returning home from school..._

Hana turned her head to the clock.

_Now._

On cue, the door slammed open. Hana feigned sleep as her brother ran into her room.

"Oh... she's asleep... shhhhh Akamaru..."

Hana tried hard not to twitch as she felt Kiba's breath on her.

_Dog breath._

Hana waited and Kiba did move. Hana couldn't hold back a smile so she turned her head away from him.

"**Wake up nee-chan!**" he yelled in her ear. Hana screamed jumping up. She glared down at the sniggering boy.

"Why you..."

Kiba fled and Hana chased him, her hands around his neck. Just as she began choking him, their mother walked in.

* * *

Hana sighed. The only peace and quiet she had was not in the Inuzuka household. She smiled, thinking about the hidden grotto. Hana's urges to clean it up overcame her. It was so messy and dusty... Kiba called it a character flaw, the way she had to make her room (and his) spotless, neat, and orderly. Kiba said Hana was weird and had no life. 

_What does a boy who wears a fur coat in the scorching summer know about sanitation?_

Hana immediately started walking to the waterfall. She sighed. The only way in was to get wet. Hana figured that Itachi used the poofy transporting jutsu to get into the grotto, but Hana had to do it the hard way.

Soaking wet, Hana felt the back wall for the protruding rock. She pushed. It didn't budge.

_This has to be the right rock._

She pushed harder. Nothing. She put her ear softly to the wall and heard shuffling papers.

"Itachi!" Instantly there was silence. Hana groaned. "Itachi! I know you're in there! Open this rock!"

There was no response and Hana heard silence. Her irritation grew.

"Uchiha! Open this damn rock!"

No response.

Hana kicked it. It didn't move. She stabbed it with a kunai. Nothing.

Hana panted heavily, leaning against the rock. It instantly disappeared and Hana gave a small yelp in surprise.

_I must be heavier than I think..._

Itachi was standing at the entrance. Hana smiled, knowing _he_ moved the rock, not her weight. He looked at her, irritated. Hana noticed she was a centimeter or two _taller _than him.

Hana scurried in and plopped onto Itachi's chair at his desk before Itachi could move. Hana put her elbows on the desk, gazing down at the unorderly desk. Another field manual.

"Get out," Itachi said.

Hana smiled and leaned back on the cushioned chair. Surprisingly it could turn. Hana amused herself by swiveling around in the chair a couple of times and stopped. She looked at Itachi, who looked very mad.

"Itachi-san, you should go have some fun."

Hana's hands instantly started straightening up the messy desk. Hana smiled mischievously, "I heard you have a fan club. Sign some autographs, pose in the sun with the wind blowing through your hair, and go home."

Itachi didn't think was funny. Hana sighed, and her smile disappeared, "I'll let you have the desk if you teach me the poofy transporty jutsu."

* * *

Hana surrendered the desk. As for her side of the deal, Itachi gave her a scroll for the transporting jutsu. Hana sat on the couch, staring intently at the scroll. She bit her lower lip and practiced the hand seals. She shouted the words, but when she opened her eyes, she was still sitting on the couch. 

She tried again and again, but she never moved the couch. She groaned in frustration, already low on chakra. Hana looked around to see what time it was, but there were no windows in the cave-like room. Water dripped on her arms and legs from the ceiling.

Hana stood up. Itachi stood up too. Hana walked to the door, ready to leave.

"Hana-san."

Hana stopped startled and she turned around and smiled, "That's the first time you called me by my name."

Hana stopped, staring at Itachi. His eyes were crimson red.


	8. Powers of the Sharingan

**A/N:** This is a battle part... I'm not the greatest action writer... so it may suck.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not, and will not ever own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 8: Powers of the Sharingan**

Hana stared at the blood-red eyes. His Sharingan. She backed away.

"I..."

"Scared?" Itachi smirked.

Hana frowned, "No..."

"You do know what this is... don't you?"

Hana glared at him, "It's a Sharingan. The weird eyes that only Uchihas have. Big deal."

"Do you want to see what it can do?"

"I couldn't care less," Hana spat. She glared into his eyes. Suddenly, the black swirls in his crimson eyes started spinning. It sent chills down Hana's spine.

"You're a creep," she murmered.

"Am I? Because of my eyes?"

"No because of your arrogant attitude. So you have red eyes. What the hell do you want?" Hana said irritated. Itachi was getting on her nerves, with that Sharingan. She wasn't an opponent! Why did he even activate it?

Inuzukas weren't known to be patient or calm. Hana threw a kunai. Itachi caught it midair.

* * *

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

Hana spun around, her fangs and claws growing. Chakra began to emit from her body. She grinned, revealing the razor-sharp fangs her clan was famous for. Her eyes were no longer placid, but savage and resembled a wolf's eyes.

Hana vanished. The Inuzuka inside of her appeared. She pulled out a kunai. Itachi did the same. Hana ran at him, the knife lunging to his arm. Itachi easily blocked it and pushed her back.

Hana stopped. Itachi looked at her, the black swirls still spinning.

"Is that all?"

"Dammit... I don't have the Haimaru Sankyodai..."

"I'll go easy on you."

Hana put a kunai in her mouth and ran at him on all fours. Itachi was composed, not at all scared of a violent vicious half-animal half-human. He grabbed Hana's foot before she could touch him. Hana pulled out the kunai ready to stab it into his leg, but Itachi blocked. His grip was hard. Hana grinned.

She swirled her other leg to hit him in the side... but his arm blocked it. Suddenly, Hana disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Clone," Itachi murmured.

From the back Hana crouched low, swung her foot, and knocked Itachi off his feet. Surprised, he slammed to the ground. Hana put a foot on his chest.

"Inuzukas aren't known for planning, but we're great improvisors. I call that the Hidden Flower."

Itachi grabbed her foot and pulled her down. Hana jumped away. Itachi did an unfamiliar hand seal. Suddenly, the room turned pitch black. Hana couldn't see anything except the black abyss.

_Damn. Genjutsu. This is my weakness..._

"I learned this little trick from a missing-nin," Itachi's words echoed from every corner.

Hana spun around, her fist clenched, ready to strike Itachi's head. He stopped it easily.

"You can't sneak up on me. I can smell you!" Hana growled. Hana backed away.

Then Itachiagain did hand seals, but Hana recognized them immediately.Itachi smirked."Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

Hana stared in horror as claws and fangs grew on the ANBU.

_He... stole my technique!_

"Any Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu you throw at me, I can copy it and counterattack, with more force, because I have more chakra control than you."

Hana pulled out more kunai, and regained her pose.

"But you don't know how to properly use it!"

Hana ran at him, shuriken in her hands. Suddenly, Itachi caught both her wrists. His claws cut into Hana's skin, as faint trickles of crimson oozed down her arms. Hana glared at him, trying to move her wrists, but it only made his sharp claws pierce deeper into her wrists. So she used her legs. Itachi pushed her back again, Hana's body slamming against the desk. Slowly, she stood up, wiped the blood from her mouth, stucka kunai in her mouth, and ran back at Itachi on all fours.

* * *

Hana was thrown back again and again, this time against the wall. She landed with a soft plop on the couch. The Shikyaku no Jutsu was wearing off, and slowly, her fangs and claws disappeared. Panting heavily, Hana glared up at Itachi. He didn't even break a sweat.

Hana's wrists were bloody and her lower right leg torn. Hana coughed up blood, staining the couch.

"Why... do you want to fight me?"

"To test my container."

"That's... the most... stupidest excuse..." Hana lay on the couch, breathing hard. "We're through. I'm not fighting anymore. I have a clan meeting soon and I can't even walk. Thanks a lot Uchiha."

Itachi didn't say anything. Hana groaned, lightly touching the bruises and cuts on her arms. She closed her eyes, her breath still irregular. Hana opened her eyes. Itachi was bandaging her arm. Hana pulled away.

"Don't you want it to heal?"

"Not with your help," Hana sat up, turning away from him stiffly. Itachi's eye twitched. Hana refused to get his medical help.

"I'm going to go home now," Hana announced.

She stood up shakily and tried to walk to the door without tripping. She held onto the wall, and closed her eyes.

_Can't mold chakra... so no poofy jutsu. That means I have to walk home._

With a glance at Itachi, Hana struggled out the doorway and dived into the cold waterfall.


	9. Clan Meeting

**A/N: **Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but my head. And this computer.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Clan Meeting**

Hana opened the door to her house. She sank onto the couch, laid down, and let out a long, exasperated, sigh. There was an awkward clearing of throat, and Hana closed her eyes. She didn't bother to glance over, her arm thrown over her eyes.

"Hana dear?"

"Yeaphmf." Hana groaned stifling a yawn at the same time. She turned her head. The clan elders were sitting on the couch.

_Oh gods._

Hana instantly sat up, but by doing so slammed her shin into the coffee table, causing a very nasty bruise and the tea on the table to spill over onto the elders.

"I'm so sorry!" Hana whimpered.

Tsume stared at the burning hot tea on the laps of the elders. They were trying to keep a straight face, but soon they all stood up, stamping at their laps, their faces as red as the Inuzuka fangs on their cheeks.

"Hana..." she said in a voice dangerously low and icy, "Go to your room, and, clean up."

Hana nodded and hung her head. Limping slightly she went to her room and softly closed the door. She sat down and sighed. She could already see her mother lecturing her.

_You're a disgrace to this family! Not being proper... yada yada yada..._

* * *

The Haimaru Sankyodai padded in. Hana looked down at them.

The three Haimaru Sankyodai barked together, 'You're busted.'

"Be quiet," Hana growled moving to the floor to pet them. The door opened, and her mother walked in.

"Hana, I am very disappointed in you..."

"Sorry..."

"But we don't have time right now. Hurry up and get dressed."

"I am."

"I mean into that," Tsume pointed to a kimono on the bed.

"Oh gods no," Hana's eye twitched. It was a pale _pink_ kimono, with shades of light green and a dash of purple.

Red, she liked. Pink, she hated.

"Hurry up and put it on!" Tsume hissed. "This is a very important clan meeting."

"Why?"

"Possible marriages when you get older."

"There are enough little kids running around thank you."

One of the Haimaru Sankyodai licked Hana's cut. Tsume bent closer to her daughter, "Why are you bruised and bloody?"

Hana looked away, "Er... I tripped up the stairs?"

Tsume looked closely at her daughter, "No really."

Hana sighed, "I got into a fight..."

"With who?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

Tsume's eye twitched.

_A lot of eye twitching today..._

* * *

He stared at the door. Okay, so his possible future bride-to-be had just walked in, laid on the couch ignoring about a dozen people, spilled tea all over the elders, and went to her room. Everyone jumped as Tsume screamed,

"You got into a fight with Uchiha Itachi!"

Instant murmurs erupted.

"A fight? With the Uchiha genius?" he heard a voice.

"No wonder she's so worn out... that boy is an ANBU at age 13!" another replied.

"What a disgrace..." a small boy with a white puppy sitting on his head said mockingly.

He didn't care. Inuzuka Hana was beautiful.

* * *

Half an hour later Hana was pushed out. Donned in the pale pink kimino, her hair up in a tight bun held together with chopsticks, the faint touch of makeup on her eyes and lips, Hana looked rather... pretty.

She hated it.

The eyes of all of about a dozen people stared at her. 24 pupilslookedat her,criticizing Hana's appearance.

"Mo... Moushi... Moushiwake... arimasen..." Hana stuttered bowing as low as she could muster without falling on her face. The elders, obviously pleased by Hana's appearance and her apology, tipped their heads twice and Hana straightened. Tsume appeared by her daughter's side.

"Hana, go get some tea!" she said happily.

Hana nodded fleeing to the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle, poured it into a fancy teapot and walked slowly out. Everyone was talking, no one really paid too much attention to Hana, except for a glance, an approving nod, or a smile. Hana could handle etiquette. What she couldn't handle was etiquette and _Kiba_ at the same time.

* * *

"Onee-san" Kiba moaned.

"What is it?" Hana said, pouring more tea.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Mom."

"Oh... kiss Akamaru good night."

Hana looked over at her brother.

_Damn... it's that look on his face... this is bratty Kiba._

"Konnichiwa."

Hana spun around. Too fast. The teapot flew out of her hands. Hana gasped, but the person caught it.

"Gomen-nasai..." Hana stuttered, bowing. She winced as the pain in her arms came back. She instantly regretted fighting Itachi.Slowly, Hana straightened. She looked at the boy. He looked around her age, and a couple of centimeters taller. He had dark brown messy hair, and dark almost black eyes. Across his forehead was a Hidden Leaf headband and blue markings on the back of his hands. Next to him were two wolves.

"Okamisora," Hana said instantly.

"Hana."

Hana didn't recognize him personally, but she knew his clan. They were similar to the Inuzuka clan, but their companions were wolves. There were many instances when the Okamisora and the Inuzuka mated. She hoped this wasn't one of them.


	10. The Flower

**A/N: **Well, hope you like this part! Um... I researched what 'wolf' is in Japanese and I got ookami... so I made the name Okamisora... so er... yeah.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto but Okamisora Kyoshi is my creation.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Flower**

Hana stared at the boy.

_He seems familiar... we must have met before..._

She wasn't fond of the Okamisora, mostly everyone in Konoha got the two clans confused, infuriating both clans to no extent. It was true, the two clan's techniques were similar, but Hana hated when people would ask if she was related to Okamisora whats-his-name. The Okamisora were a smaller clan, not as loud and huge as the Inuzukas.

"Hana... who's this?" Kiba said pulling on Hana's kimono sleeve.

"My name is Kyoshi," Kyoshi bowed. Hana returned the bow. Kiba glared at Kyoshi.

Hana fidgeted in the kimono. _This thing is itchy..._

Kyoshi and Hana both looked away.

_This boy had better not be my husband-to-be..._

"I heard that we might have an arranged marriage..."

Kiba stared at him, and then crossed over to block him from Hana, his arms out. "You don't ever kiss my onee-san."

Hana stared at the boy.

_Bratty brother turned to protective brother...gods what next?_

Kyoshi smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

Kiba bit him.

"Kiba!" Hana exclaimed rushing over. She kneeled down by Kiba, one hand on Kyoshi's hand another on Kiba's face to push him back. Kiba growled, his jaw still locked onKyoshi's hand. Kyoshi stood frozen.

"Let go. Kiba... let go. I'm telling Mom..." Hana said sharply.

Kiba let go.

"Say you're sorry."

Kiba glared up at Kyoshi.

"Kiba..."

"Gomen," he said bluntly. Hana whacked him in the back of the head with her wrist. Kiba pouted. "Gomennasai."

Hana stood up, and made Kiba bow. Kyoshi just watched. Hana smiled, "Gomennasai, Kiba is... different."

She turned to Kiba, "Go play with Akamaru okay? Haimaru Sankyodai, keep Kiba busy."

'Hai,' they barked, following the young boy.

Hana looked down at Kyoshi's hand. It was bleeding.

"We should put bandages on that."

Kyoshi nodded, and Hana grabbed his wrist leading him to the kitchen.

* * *

"Tsume-san... you're daughter is going to the kitchen with Kyoshi-kun," an elder pointed out.

Tsume looked to the kitchen, "My... daughter is growing up..."

She wiped a tear from her eye and sighed, "Should I go watch what they are doing?"

"No. They are too young to do anything along _those_ lines..." the elder advised. "Besides, young Kiba bit him, and Hana is most likely cleaning the wound."

"Kiba... bit him?" Tsume said slowly, scanning the room. "I will be right back."

Tsume began to find her son. She wasn't a special Jonin tracker for nothing.

_He can run... but he can't hide._

* * *

Hana made Kyoshi sit down as she pulled out some bandages. Kyoshi watched as Hana opened a cupboard to reveal medical supplies.

"We always have a lot of injuries in this household, so we need one of these," Hana explained.

Quickly, she pulled out a roll of bandages and disinfectant. Almost professionally, Hana put disinfectant on (who knows what's in Kiba's spit) and wrapped Kyoshi's hand. Kyoshi felt his cheeks get suddenly warmer, and his insides did back flips and cartwheels. She finished, and stood up, wiping a few specks of dust from her pink kimono. She smiled. Kyoshi stood up and flexed his hand. Hana started to walk back out.

_This is my chance. I've been practicing this forever..._

"Hana-san!"

Hana turned around, her face looked pleasant. Kyoshi blushed. Hana looked at him confused and somewhat amused.

"Your... name... it means... flower?" he stuttered.

Hana shook her head, "No, it means dog nose."

With that, Hana walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** Silly little Kiba... I love him... the character Kyoshi is dedicated to a friend of mine... she had a Kyoshi once... lol. Anyways, enough of my rambling, review if you can! 


	11. Kyoshi's Past

**A/N: **Well, to summarize the last two chapters (which weren't about Itachi-kun... O.o) Hana is at a clan meeting, and first embarrasses herself, then she meets this boy (her maybe future husband-to-be) named Kyoshi. Kiba bites him, and Hana fixes his wound.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but I do own Kyoshi.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Kyoshi's Past**

Kyoshi sighed sitting back down. He messed up again. This was his chance, his first chance in a long time. He remembered perfectly, the first time he met Inuzuka Hana.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You're so weak... you and your pathetic dog can't do nothing!"_

_Nine-year-old Kyoshi looked down at the ground, panting on his hands and knees. His tormenter loomed a meter ahead of him. His wolf lay on his side, tired and worn out. _

_"He's a wolf!" Kyoshi cried shakily throwing a kunai. It landed on the ground, not even getting close to the bully._

_"You're crying! What a wuss!" the bully taunted. Kyoshi struggled to stand up, barely dodging the kunai heading to his arm._

_"Hey you!" a squeaky voice said. The bully turned around._

_"Yeah you. The one with the funny clothes."_

_"Shut up!" the bully yelled. Kyoshi looked up to see a girl his age, her hands on her hips. She was skinny with cuts and bruises all over her body. Her hair was messy and across her nose was a band-aid. Down her cheeks were red fangs and by her legs were three ash gray puppies. Not the most prettiest girl, but by the looks of her eyes, she was tough._

_"Inuzuka..." Kyoshi murmured._

_The girl glared at the bully. "You better leave that kid alone."_

_"What are you going to do if I don't?"_

_"I'm gonna call you gay."_

_"What!" the bully yelled angrily. "I'm not GAY!"_

_The girl turned around to the streets, and saw a group of boys her age passing._

_"Hey! You better run because this boy's GAY!"_

_The boy glanced uneasily at the bully, and he and his friends walked faster._

_The bully glared at her. "I don't care if you're a girl, I'm gonna beat you up!"_

_He swung his fist at the girl. The girl easily ducked. Her three puppies bounded up biting his arms and leg, hard enough so the boy couldn't move, but light enough not to bring blood. Kyoshi stared in wonder and amazement._

_"Let go!" the boy yelled._

_"Say sorry and I'll call off my dogs."_

_"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" the tormenter screamed, tears streaming down his very red face._

_"Haimaru Sankyodai, let go of him."_

_The dogs instantly let go and bounded back to their owner. The bully struggled to his feet and ran away. The girl sighed._

_"Wuss."_

_The girl watched him run, and then turned back to Kyoshi. She walked over, her head cocked to the side, a bright smile on her face._

_"Hi. My name's Inuzuka Hana."_

_"Arigatou... arigatou..." Kyoshi bowed. "My... name is Okamisora Kyoshi."_

_"Kyoshi you shouldn't let bullies like that baka torment you," She said instantly. Kyoshi hung his head. The girl continued, her hands on her hips again._

_"You got to be tough and strong! I hear your clan is just as tough as mine so we're probably the most toughest clans in Konoha. So act like an Okamisora and stop getting bullied!" Hana lectured._

_Kyoshi nodded. It was hard for him to live up to the tough reputation of the Okamisora clan. He could see Hana did perfectly. Hana smiled, and bent down to pet the wolf. The wolf didn't growl, and Hana pulled something out of her pocket. It was a treat. The wolf gratefully ate it, and it soon stood up, shaking his fur._

_Kyoshi gratefully bowed again, "Arigatou."_

_Hana stood up, "That's a little Inuzuka nutrient treat... helps them. Anyways...remember to be tough!"_

_Inuzuka Hana waved and walked away, her dogs brushing up against her legs._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Kyoshi sighed. That was the first time he met Hana, and he instantly fell in love with her. It didn't matter if she was too thin and had messy hair. She was tough but kind.

Now, Hana was even more beautiful. She didn't look anything like the other Inuzukas, her eyes weren't feral and dark, and her hair was smooth and sleek and not at all messy.

_She looks less of an Inuzuka as she grows up..._ Kyoshi mused.

And now he learned that her name didn't mean flower, it meant dog nose.

_Perfect, I simulated a whole conversation starting with that line, and her name doesn't even mean flower!_

Kyoshi pet his wolf. The wolf looked up at him, 'You like her... a lot.'

"You remember that time right?"

'No.'

Kyoshi smiled and stood up. He adjusted his headband and walked back out. Hana was sitting on the couch talking pleasantly with Kyoshi's mother. Kyoshi instantly regretted not following her out sooner. Her mother had ways of frightening potential spouses.

_Please... don't scare her away Mom..._

Kyoshi walked over and sat down next to his mother.

"Kyoshi! We were just talking about you!" His mother had that look in her eye. Hana smiled, "If you would please excuse me, Okamisora-sama, Kyoshi-san."

Hana stood up, and walked towards the screaming of her little brother. Their mother had Kiba by the ear and Hana was just about to enter the struggle.

"She's perfect Kyoshi! A strong Chunnin, and fierce. It'll make up for your lack of courage... and she's pretty isn't she?"

"Yes..." Kyoshi smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** well well well... Itachi has competition! Dun dun dun... please review if you can! Sorry the flashback was so long... -.- Please check out my forum! Hmm... Itachi has disappeared for a while... no worries he shall soon be back! 


	12. No Pants and a Stalker

**A/N: **Well, I'm in a funny mood so this one will be a little... weird. Humorous I guess... my star character of this part is: Kiba. Teehee, I love that little guy... sorry no Itachi in this part... -dodges sharp objects- but he will be in the next part... I know I know, this is an Hana x Itachi fanfic, but it will all pay out in the end... mwa ha ha ha ha... Kyoshi is a very importante character. Well, this is a short one. But it is my second today!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor do I own Kiba.

* * *

**Chapter 12: No Pants and a Stalker**

Hana sat at her desk, writing the latest mission report she procrastinated on.

"Brief Description of Mission..." she read. She quickly scribbled in,

_Simple. Found criminal using Haimaru Sankyodai and my nose. Beat him up. End of story._

Hana smiled.

_Wait till the third gets a load of this._

"Oneeeeeee-chaaannnn..." Kiba whined walking into her room. He tugged on Hana's arm, making her pen fly down the paper causing a big thick ink line. Hana looked down at her younger brother. He was wearing his parka. Ever since Tsume put the extra fur lining in, Kiba never took it off. He said he looked like a half dog human thing. He already looked like one in the morning, he didn't need more encouragement not to brush his hair.

Kiba was also wearing white undies.

"Kiba! Go put some pants on!" Hana yelled turning away from her younger brother.

Kiba stumbled closer, pulling on her red top. His eyes were large and watery.

"Are you going to marry that wolf boy?"

Hana smiled, "You mean Kyoshi-san? No... well, I don't know..."

Personally, she thought Kyoshi was weird.

Last night, as he and his clan were leaving, he stared at Hana for the longest time. With these weird fish eyes that Kiba gets when he sees his favorite dog treats. When Hana said an innocent good bye, Kyoshi's eyes got even wider (if that was possible)and he blushed furiously... not the greatest macho man Hana envisioned her future husband to be.

"Don't! He's baka!" Kiba yelled.

"You don't know that," Hana said pulling her little brother to his room. "I have to finish my report. Go put some pants on while you're in here."

Hana then dashed out of her brother's room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

As Hana walked out the door, she felt someone watching her. She turned around to see Kiba's face pressed against the glass, his nose turned up. Hana rolled her eyes and kept walking to the administration building. She handed her report in and headed to the training field. The Haimaru Sankyodai growled.

"What is it?"

'Someone's following us.'

"Probably Kiba... don't worry, I'll get him."

'But...'

"Okay, today we'll try to increase out speed, which means laps!"

'Hai...'

The dogs bounded through the forest, Hana just barely keeping up with them. They circled the path.

"One lap!" Hana yelled, keeping count. She heard a rustle in the bushes.

_So he wants to hide in there... gods I hope he's wearing pants._

"Faster!" Hana said and the dogs ran faster, their feet barely padding the dirt road. The rustling became faster and faster.

_Hmm... he seems to be keeping up..._

Hana stopped running instantly. The dogs kept going, ignoring their slow companion. The rustle in the bushes stopped.

"I see you..." Hana said slowly walking over. The bushes seemed to be shaking nervously. Hana pounced ready to tickle her little brother until he cried.

Only... it wasn't her little brother.

* * *

**A/N:** dun dun dun! What will happen _now_! Who is the mysterious follower? What will happen when Hana tickles him? Where is Kiba? Is he wearing PANTS? And gosh darn when will Itachi come! Stay tuned, next time... fu fu fu... XD 


	13. The Naughty Thoughts

**A/N: **Hope you like this part! Fu fu fu... I'm still in a funny mood... _finally_ Itachi returns in this part... he was being lonely... hmm... maybe slight OOC in Itachi's part, it's very hard to keep him in character but I did my best!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own, so do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Naughty Thoughts**

"I see you..." Hana said menacingly. Suddenly Hana pounced, landing on top of him, tickling his sides.

"I'm going to tickle you until you cry," Hana whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. His insides were running around and jumping in the air... at the same time. Inuzuka Hana was so close to him. Her shoulders had touched his. She was on top of him. He had dreams of this happening, (A/N: naughty dreams... that pervert) but never out here, in the forest... Blood rushed to his face.

"KYOSHI!" Hana screamed leaping off him. Kyoshi sat up, rubbing the back of his head. His face was still red. Hana turned deep pink. "Gommennasai! I thought you were my brother, Kiba!"

Hana seemed to be a hugging a tree backwards, inching farther and farther from him like he was a rabid wolf.

_Bad analogy, with wolves Hana would be inching closer._

God how he wished he could be a wolf right then... his mind traveled off, but he snapped back into the current... predicament.

_Well that makes more sense..._

Kyoshi knew he shouldn't have kept his hopes up. Like a twelve-year-old girl would jump on top of him and tickle him. But he thought since Hana was spontaneous and more outgoing than other kunoichi, anything could happen. He thought about his dreams again. Hana's body on top of his...

"Kyoshi... your nose is bleeding," Hana bent down and pulled out a handkerchief. Her dogs started barking. Kyoshi took the handkerchief politely, and Hana stood back up and backed away.

* * *

"Hana-chan."

Hana spun around and her eyes narrowed. Kyoshi looked up to see Uchiha Itachi. Itachi glanced at him, he was standing on the dirt road, Hana glaring back at him from the opposite side of the bush, letting go of the tree, her arms crossed. She was cool and confident,the total opposite of what she was a few seconds before.

"Oh gods, Itachi, don't even think about being perverted," Hana said automatically.

"You were on top of him," Itachi's gaze returned to Hana.

Hana blushed slightly, "It was an accident."

Itachi looked at her indifferently. "Who's this?" Obviously, he meant Kyoshi.

"Okamisora Kyoshi," Hana said, and then added, "He's a lotbetter than you."

Kyoshi felt a flutter in his chest. Even if she was lying, it sure made him feel better. Itachi glanced down at the boy with a handkerchief up his nose.

"I doubt."

That was a stab at Kyoshi's ego. His respect for the Konoha genius instantly disappeared. Uchiha Itachi was now... competition.

"Shut up Uchiha," Hana said irritated, but by her movements and attitude, Kyoshi feltHanarespected Itachi.

* * *

Itachi smirked, "You're still mad about yesterday."

"I'm still sore thanks to you!"

Itachi looked away into the distance, "You just had to fight. If you didn't, it would have just run smoothly."

"Run smoothy! What would have run smoothly? Nothing would have run smoothly! Of course I had to fight; you were taunting me with those eyes!" Hana was getting redder and redder. Kyoshi paled.

"You could have given up."

"Like I'll give up to the likes of you!" Hana snarled.

_So I lied... no respect._

"You couldn't walk at the end."

Hana pouted, "We could do it again! Right here, right now!"

Kyoshi paled even more. (A/N: I hope you readers understand what's going on in Kyoshi's mind...)

Itachi shook his head and walked away. Hana watched him go, her eyes unreadable. Kyoshi yearned for that much attention from the girl.

* * *

Hana crossed her arms and stuck her tongue at him. She sighed softly and looked back at Kyoshi.

"You're white as a sheet, what happened?"

"Who was that?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Are you...him..." Kyoshi blushed. Hana sat down, her head cocked to the side, a look of concern on her pleasant features.

"Maybe you're sick. First you're burning up, and then you turn pale, now your face is all red."

Hana put a hand on his forehead. Kyoshi turned even redder.

_She's... touching... my forehead..._

"You should go home and rest," Hana advised coolly. Kyoshi nodded. Hana stood up, "Okay, well, I'll see you later Kyoshi... gomen for before..." Hana stepped out from behind the bushes and ran after her ash gray dogs. Kyoshi sighed and smiled. Hana was concerned about him.

Then he realized he still had a handkerchief up his nose.

_Yeah, concerned if I can make it tothe mental hospital all on my own._

But then he remembered. It was _Hana's _handkerchief. In his hands was something of Hana's.

* * *

**A/N: **The middle area where Hana and Itachi were talking and Kyoshi was getting pale was an idea from a friend of mine. XD Hope you liked it! Please review! Yay finally Itachi has returned! Hmm... what shall happen in the next part? Fu fu fu... sorry it was a little rushed. 


	14. Icha Icha Paradise and Pakkun

**A/N: **There is a guest appearance from my all time favorite character Kakashi! Yay! This is just a Kakashi/Hana little part... Kakashi hasn't shown up for a while so here he is! I think this part is just a cute little, dare I say it, **filler** to the story... tehe.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, yada yada yada.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Icha Icha Paradise and Pakkun**

Hana whistled and the Haimaru Sankyodai yawned and stretched. Bored and tired (since she wasn't assigned a mission for so long), Hana was going to bring Kiba out for some food, as soon as he returned from the Academy. Hana and her dogs walked out of the house, towards the Ninja Academy. Then the Konoha bookstore caught her eye. There wasa sale.As she opened the door there was a tinkle of bells and Hana could smell the antique scent of books. For some abnormal reason, she found it soothing. She first checked the books on care of animals, and the Haimaru Sankyodai wanted one on grooming.

'You're a horrible groomer.'

"That makes me feel so special inside," Hana retorted. The dogs sniffed and Hana found a perfect pamphlet on grooming techniques. She walked out of the aisle but a stand caught her eye.

"Icha Icha Paradise..." she read. Curious she picked one up and opened it.

* * *

"Good gods my eyes!" a girl screamed in the Konoha bookstore.

Kakashi walked in, alarmed. He barely heard the tinkle of bells and the cool air brush against him. Hewas watching Inuzuka Hana throw a bookat the wall, shuddering and shivering, her eyes wide and her mouth in a snarl.

"This is a bookstore, you may want to keep your voice down," Kakashi said behind her. Hana jumped and twirled around.

_High strung today... but isn't she always..._

"Kakashi-san!" she said automatically.

"What's going on?"

"That book," Hana pointed to a book stand, her left eye twitching.

Kakashi walked over and picked one up.

"Icha Icha Paradise. Written by Jiraiya," Kakashi opened it.

"No don't! For the sake of your eyes...I mean,eye, don't open it!" Hana yelled. Too late.

Kakashi read a few lines, and blood rushed to his face. But he kept reading.

Hana reached over, grabbed it out of his hands and threw it at the wall.

"You two are making a commotion," the bookkeeper said, twitching.

"Our humblest apologies," Kakashi said.

_A lot of twitching today I suppose..._

"Kakashi-sama! No... please continue!" the bookkeeper backed away, in awe of Kakashi. Kakashi was used to it. Copy over 300 jutsus gave you that recognition.

"I told you it could burn your eyes!" Hana hissed. "I mean eye."

"Very... interesting..." Kakashi murmured. He picked the two books up, put one away, and bought the other one.

"You pervert."

"I am a man thank you."

* * *

"Where might you be going?" Kakashi said smoothly as they walked out.

"Ninja Academy... picking my brother up... we're going to go have some lunch... Mom's on a mission so I have to feed him... and he sure eats a lot for a seven-year-old," Hana said absentmidedly opening the pamphlet.

"I was meaning to ask..." Kakashi said instantly. "One of my dogs is wounded, can you heal him?"

"I can't heal perfectly but I can make them feel better," Hana smiled looking up from the pamphlet, "You have dogs?"

"Blood contract."

"Ooh..." Hana shrugged. "Yeah sure... mind if I bring Kiba? You can have lunch with us."

Kakashi nodded, "Sure."

* * *

"Oneeeeeeeeee-chaaaaannnnn" Kiba yelled running out of the Ninja Academy. Hana rolled her eyes and Kiba grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"I have to feed you silly... Mom's on another tracking mission..." Hana stopped and pouted.

Kiba wasn't listening. He was busy staring at Kakashi, who had his nose in the Icha Icha Paradise book.

Kakashi looked down. "You're Hana's kid brother, Kiba, right?" Kakashi said smoothy.

Kiba nodded. "You're... the... best... ninja...graduated the academy at 5, became Chunnin at 6 and Jonin at 13..."

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?" Hana growled ruffling her brother's hair. He beamed at his sister. "He's definitely better than the wolf baka!"

Hana blushed. "No Kiba! Kakashi's joining us for lunch then we're going to help his dogs-" Hana stopped again. Kiba wasn't listening to her, but staring in awe at Kakashi, who was finding much more interest in Icha Icha Paradise. Akamaru barked.

"Put the perverted book away before Kiba sees it," Hana hissed. Kakashi sighed and put it back in its shopping bag. Hana led the way to the dango shop, Kiba asking Kakashi annoying questions about how did he do this or that...

* * *

"Kiba you never ask this many questions about me," Hana pouted.

Kiba stopped bothering Kakashi and looked up at his older sister, "That's because you're related to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not interesting."

Hana hit Kiba in the back of the head with her wrist and ignored him. Kakashi watched Hana and Kiba ignore each other, very similar to little babies. But soon, Hana sighed and ordered Kiba's favorite dish and she was instantly back on Kiba's favorite sister list. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. She really did love her little brother.

After they finished lunch, Kakashi lead the way to his apartment. Kiba and Hana both seemed jumpy. Maybe it was an Inuzuka thing. The Haimaru Sankyodai surrounded Hana so she could barely walk, but she was used to it, and Akamaru rode on Kiba's head. That may also be an Inuzuka thing. Kakashi opened the door and a huge bulldog bounded up. Hana gasped.

* * *

"He's... so..."

"Big, scary, vicious..." Kakashi sighed. The bulldog happily licked Kakashi's cheek.

"Cute!" Hana screamed. Kakashi turned around. "What!"

Hana walked closer to the dog. The bulldog growled. Hana pulled out a dog treat waving it in the dog's face. He sniffed then slowly licked the treat, then ate it hungrily. Hana walked even closer and petted it, and when the dog didn't move, she got even closer and hugged it. The bulldog licked her cheek.

Kakashi's lone eye widened. No one hugged the bulldog, not even himself. It was huge, drooling, and not to mention had large fangs that could rip a normal human into two. But this girl actually thought it was _cute_!

Kiba was busy playing with the other dogs, Akamaru, and the Haimaru Sankyodai, to notice Hana's affection to a dog almost twice her size.

Hana stood up, "okay... so where's the sick one?"

Kakashi led to the dining room where a lone pug lay on the table, a makeshift bed under him.

"This is Pakkun."

Hana walked over to the dog. "What happened Pakkun?"

"Attacked by... big dog..." Pakkun groaned.

"Ooh... he can talk," Hana smiled. Then she ordered Kakashi to get a few medical supplies, while she sat down petting the petite pug. When Kakashi returned Hana started talking to the dog.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Legs... my soft padded paws... tail..."

Hana picked up its foreleg. "Hmm... twisted a little."

Kakashi watched as Hana slowly wound Pakkun's legs and tail in bandages. He noticed Hana did it almost professionally, just like that night in the forest. She put disinfectant on Pakkun's paws, soothing his whimpers with scratches behind the ears. Kakashi watched as Hana gave him a different treat.

"Okay... so Kakashi these are nutrient treats, feed some to Pakkun... I'll bring over some special Inuzuka dog food that is full of nutrients and mineralsthat helps heal him faster. All Pakkun needs now is rest, but make sure he moves his legs and tails sometimes or they'll get sore..." Hana handed him a container with treats in them. She stood up. "Feel better Pakkun... I'll let myself out Kakashi, bye."

Kakashi watched as she left the room.

"She's Hana? You're right... she is a lot like Rin..." Pakkun said yawning. "Still thinking about them aren't you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope Pakkun feels better! Yay Kakashi... I love him... and now he has his Icha Icha Paradise book! So I hope you liked and please review if you can! 


	15. Second Tracking Mission

**A/N: **Well, yay Itachi is back to stay (for a while!) I hope you like this part... and thanks again to my reviewers who were patient enough for Itachi to return! Well, I won't be able to publish anything for a couple of days, going on vacation. But as soon as I return prepare for a whole batch of stuff! XD Gah sorry they are so short... I'll type more...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto...blah blah blah... pants.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Second Tracking Mission**

Hana was on her second tracking mission. She felt it was necessary to categorize the mission briefing into good news and bad news.

The good news: it was an easy yet dangerous mission. Rescue a little girl kidnapped by a normal criminal. No missing-nin, just a normal criminal. However, the criminal could easily kill the girl and the mission would have been proclaimed a failure.

The bad news: her teammates were Uchiha Itachi... and Okamisora Kyoshi.

That meant the mission would get on her nerves... a lot. She needed to bring medicine for her head at this rate.

"Shouldn't you be on a tougher 'kill missing-nin' mission instead of saving a little girl?" Hana pouted to Itachi. She had forgotten her backpack (again) at her house so the three (technically 7 including the dogs and wolf) had to return to the Inuzuka household.

Itachi looked at her, and refused to answer. Typical.

Hana opened the door. Kiba rushed out and ran right into Itachi. Itachi glared down at the boy. Kiba glared back up at Itachi.

"Really Itachi, you shouldn't be having glaring contests with my baby brother," Hana rolled her eyes, walking to her room. Running through her mind the mental checklist of things to bring, Hana checked her black backpack to see if she was missing anything. She slung it around her shoulder and walked out. Itachi was ignoring Kiba and Kiba was returning the animosity.

"See you later Mom," Hana said nonchalantly. Tsume waved in the kitchen, and Kiba rushed to her and hugged her legs. Hana smiled ruffling his hair, "I'll be back okay? Be a man and watch over Mom."

Kiba nodded, but they both knew that the clan leader did not need "watching". But it was their little joke.

"Have fun!" Tsume pushed Hana out. Itachi glanced at her, "Bring the dog treats?"

"Ah yes, I knew I was forgetting something..." Hana walked back into the kitchen pulling out a container of dog treats. She hesitated by the medicine cabinet and decided to bring the travel medic kit. Who knew what could happen?

* * *

Hana waved casually to her mother and brother as she left the Inuzuka household. Itachigave one lastsuperior glance at the seven-year-old and followed Hana out. The Haimaru Sankyodai walked ahead. 

"Okay, the Haimaru Sankyodai will take point... Kyoshi can you and your wolf take rear?"

Kyoshi nodded reluctantly, leaving Hana and Itachi in the middle.

Hana frowned. Itachi smirked. Kyoshi twitched. Naruto ate ramen. (A/N: Sorry... urge to add that.)

"Why don't you act like a normal kunoichi?" Itachi said suddenly.

Hana twirled around to glare at him, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Leave the fighting to the shinobi."

"I am a shinobi!" Hana snarled.

Itachi didn't say anything, and Hana seemed to understand.

"The male race? I think not. I'm just as strong as the rest of you males, and so what if I'm not a genius prodigy, but I can beat any normal shinobi."

"You try too hard. Be a medical ninja if you must," Itachi said indifferently.

"I don't try too hard! I live up to the way of the ninja, and if other kunoichi don't, well I don't give a damn!" Hana pouted.

Itachi glanced over at the furious girl. He was just about to retort, but Hana cut him off.

"You genius prodigies think you're all that because you have some skill that some of us don't have. But if I try hard enough, I can beat you and the rest of the stuck up prodigies!"

"You can never beat me," Itachi said simply. Hana glared at him, seething animosity. "Dammit! I hate people like you. So you have a stupid head start at being a better ninja..."

"Wrong. I _am_ the better ninja."

Hana pouted and strode up to meet the pace of the Haimaru Sankyodai. She turned around and stuck her tongue at him.

_How childish._

But Itachi couldn't help but smile at how naïve Hana could be. Of course, no one saw it. He wouldn't be caught dead smiling.

_She'll never get far in life with that attitude. She can't accept the truth._

* * *

Hana's nose kicked in just as the sun fell. That meant they were close. The criminal would most likely sleep for the night and the next day Hana and the others could find him. Hana yawned. 

"We have to stop... I'm tired."

"We can ambush them tonight," Itachi said smoothly.

Hana pouted shooting him a glare. "No, I don't think that would be fun, would it, Uchiha? Let's fight him when he's awake... unless you have to ambush him because you're too _scared._"

Itachi sighed. Hana smiled brightly at Kyoshi who reddened.

"Okay, can you andthe scaredy-catgo get food? I'll set up camp."

Hana heard Itachi murmur under his breath. Didn't he know the Inuzukas had sharper sense of hearing, sight, and smell than normal humans? Hana ignored the comment, resisting the urge to kick him... hard. Itachi pulled out a kunai and walked off. Kyoshi frowned, mimicking his actions.

Hana turned back. The Haimaru Sankyodai whimpered. They wanted to go chase some rabbits down.

"Go get some fish then..." Hana sighed. She brought some small twigs together, and used a tinderbox to make a fire.

She poked the fire with a stick, and pulled out the dog treats. They ate them hungrily, and Hana watched. Itachi and Kyoshi hadn't returned. Hana pulled out her blankets. She plopped down and sighed, looking up at the starry sky. The three dogs lay under a tree, not in the mood for cuddling.

"Don't go to sleep... dinner's soon..." Hana yelled.

'We're not sleeping...'

Hana yawned.

_Kiba was keeping me awake last night... I'm so tired... I'll just... rest my eyes._

She closed her eyes but soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Itachi walked back to the campsite quietly. He placed the raw food on sticks by the fire and poked them gently. He turned to see Hana sleeping on her blankets. Itachi stood up and crossed over. 

Itachi looked down at the sleeping girl. He crouched down. She wasn't facing him but he could see her breathing. Her chest heaved up and down in a slow but steadymotion.Her bare neck was facing him, so close...

_How simple it would be... to slit her throat._

He could blame it on Kyoshi when he came back... Itachi bent down by the girl, softly tracing her neck and feeling her pulse with his long cold fingers. She fidgeted in her sleep, then her eyebrows furrowed.

"Dammit Itachi you're a bastard," she said.

Itachi instantly let go, but he soon realized she was just sleep talking.

_I could end her life in a second..._

**But he didn't want her to die. She was different, more amusing than the other kunoichi. Definitely more fire. And he, an Uchiha, liked fire.**

"Hey... couldn't find anything..." Kyoshi said loudly stepping in. Hana instantly sat up, her face barely five centimeters away from Itachi.

Hana stared at him. He gazed back, unfazed by how close they're faces were. Itachi was actually amused at how close their _lips _were. He could see the blush creep in her cheeks. He stood up just as she yelled, "Get away from me, you pervert!"

* * *

**A/N:** well well well, Itachi's mind sure is disturbed. Seeing a sleeping girl wants to make him kill her... how... unusual. But, I like Itachi like that, _mysterious_. Next part will be out in a couple of days. Sorry! Ah... my favorite phrase is the phrase in bold... ha ha... little Uchiha joke... with the fireball... yes I have the most weirdest mind. No, I'm not taking drugs. XD 


	16. Hana's Fight

**A/N:** Hello! I had a great time in Pennslyvania! Well, I'm back to stay, so here's the next part! Woot woot.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hana or Itachi, but I do own Kyoshi.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hana's Fight**

Hana ran to the right. The kidnapper had made many turns off the dirt path, which got irritating. Hana and the Haimaru Sankyodai could smell his awful stench; it was unsanitary, crude, and putrid. Kyoshi and his wolf were at her heels, smelling the criminal too. Itachi somehow was keeping up.

Hana saw the clearing jumped out of the trees and stopped suddenly. Kyoshi almost crashed into her.

"I want to fight this guy."

"What? You don't know how dangerous-" Kyoshi started.

"He's a normal criminal, not that hard," Hana said dryly. She turned to smile at Kyoshi, "You think I can beat him up right?"

Kyoshi blushed, "Right... be careful."

"Thanks, okay, Haimaru Sankyodai, untie the girl and start to bring her over to Konoha. It's the safest."

Hana quickly wrote a note:

_Hello, here's your daughter. We stayed behind to fight the kidnapper so he wouldn't follow. The mission is a success._

Hana gave the note to one of them who grabbed it in its jaws. Hana smiled, then looked over at the ANBU captain. She sighed, glaring at Itachi.

"You don't listen to me."

Five minutes later, Itachi found himself tied up, his hands, knees, ankles, and chest bound with wire.

"Hana!" Kyoshi gasped. Hana wiped her hands, and grinned down at Itachi, who was indeed, glaring up at her. Hana grabbed him by the collar (rather roughly) and dragged him into the clearing.

"Don't interfere," Hana said menacingly. Kyoshi gulped. "Yo!"

The kidnapper turned around.

"They sent a couple of kids? You're never going to get me."

The Haimaru Sankyodai bounded in, snapping the rope around the frightened girl.

"Don't worry, they'll bring you home," Hana said lifting her to sit on one of the dogs. The girl looked up at Hana, and shook her head, "I wanna watch the fight."

"What the- you'll never get away brat!" the kidnapper ran at the dog. Hana blocked him, and the criminal swung his sword.

* * *

He stared shocked as Hana blocked it easily with a kunai not even half the sword's size. She smiled.

"Okay, fine, you can watch."

The Haimaru Sankyodai padded off near Itachi and sat down. The girl clambered off and sat down, watching amazed. She looked over at Itachi, "Hey ninja-sama... why are you tied up?"

"That girl," Itachi said. The girl, confused, returned her gaze to Hana. The Chunnin smirked and ran at the kidnapper, her kunai glinting.

"Don't play with the big boys, little girl! After I knock you unconscious, I'll bring you to my home and..." the kidnapper growled.

"Gods, another pervert? I can beat you up with my fists and this kunai!" Hana growled back. She dug her knife in his arm and crouched down to knock him off his feet.

He howled in rage.

"Don't play with sharp things bitch!" he yelled.

Hana shrugged, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Okay."

She dropped her kunai, and unbuckled her weapon pack, letting them drop to the floor with a clunk. She held her fists up.

_This is going to be fun._

The criminal smirked, pulling out a large and heavy sword. Hana smiled.

"Hana! Don't do it! Use your weapons!" Kyoshi yelled. The small girl just watched amazed.

Hana spun around and hissed, "Don't interfere!"

Right then, the criminal ran, lurching his sword forward. Hana moved slightly and the sword barely missed her neck. Her eyes were large and angry.

"If I can't beat up Itachi, I'll beat _him_ up!"

Hana spun around and ran at him. He swung his sword.

"Hana!"

* * *

Hana had jumped into the air. She landed a few feet back, but the ground below her disappeared, revealing a trap. Hana let out a small scream before she disappeared. Kyoshi gasped and stared back at the criminal.

"One down, two to go. I'll kill you all! And the little brat, I'll keep her," the kidnapper turned around, his sword glistening. The girl gasped, frightened.

Kyoshi held up his kunai, "Not over my dead body."

"A spar shall we?" the criminal smirked.

"It's Hana's battle, stop interfering," Itachi said calmly.

"What are you talking about! She just landed in a hole!" Kyoshi spun around glaring at the tied-up Uchiha.

As the two bickered the kidnapper walked closer to the girl. The Haimaru Sankyodai stood up, their fur on edge as they growled.

"Get away from her, you pedophiliac!"

The kidnapper spun around to see Hana, panting, her hands on her hips. The kidnapper swung his sword and charged.

"Hmm... you want to play unfair, why don't we have a little hand-to-hand combat? Or are you too scared?" Hana smirked.

The criminal growled, and dug his sword into the ground. He ran towards Hana, and punched at her chest but Hana easily blocked it. She sighed, her hand holding back the kidnapper's fist.

"I was saving this for Itachi, but you'll do!"

Hana kicked the criminal, hard, in his... package. The kidnapper winced, covering it and backed away. Hana grinned kicking him in the face.

Itachi sighed, "She was saving that move for me? How troublesome."

"She must really hate you," Kyoshi commented, grinning.

"So it seems."

The kidnapper couldn't gain his composure and Hana just kept throwing kicks and punches at him. Her eyes were on fire.

Soon she hovered over him, the kidnapper fallen to the floor, wincing in pain. Hana kicked him lightly with her foot, and the criminalrolled over on his back.

"Get up... is that all you have?" she taunted.

"She's cruel as usual," Itachi remarked.

"What do you mean?" Kyoshi looked confused.

"She's humiliating him. Who wants to be defeated by, number one, a girl, number two, a girl half his size, and number three, a girl half his size in a fist fight? If she just used jutsu, his pride would have still been there, but Hana now killed it all off."

"Oh... I see," Kyoshi gulped.

"Itachi, who knew you had it in yourself to speak for more than 5 seconds?"

Hana smiled, walkingpast him andbending down by the girl, who looked amazed.

"That's how we kunoichi fight. So practice and train as hard as you can to be one of the best kunoichi in Konoha, all right?"

The girl nodded happily.

* * *

Suddenly, Hana felt large, rather dirty hands around her neck.

_Hm... so he got up after all._

"You will die for that bitch," he growled bringing her to a cliff. Hana dangled, her breathing difficult and getting harder and harder.

"Hana!" Kyoshi yelled running, but Itachi tripped him.

"What are you last words, you brat?"

Hana smiled, kicking her legs up to kick him backwards. She jumped in the air, landing behind the kidnapper and pushed him closer to the rocks below until he was about to lose balance.

Hana smirked, enjoying the moment, "Ha ha.Burn in hell."

"Enough."

Hana glanced back as Itachi walked forward, tying the criminal up in the wire he escaped from.

"We have to bring him back to Konoha, not kill him."

"I know, I know..." Hana pouted, "How did you break free?"

"A ninja can't reveal his secrets," Itachi looked down at the struggling kidnapper.

"Or her," Hana added.

"Not necessarily."

Hana kicked him hard in the shin. "Shut up."

* * *

**A/N:** Well... Hana's cruel... I think Itachi talked a little _too_ much for being well... Itachi. Hope you like this part! Please review if you can! 


	17. Pranks and Dream Careers

**A/N: **Sorry if it seems there's two stories being told... er... typed. They'll mush together later, I promise you that.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any way... bad impersonator if I tried.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Pranks and Dreams Careers**

Hana leaned against the tree, sharpening her kunai. The little girl, Miyako, watched.

"Hana-sama?"

"Hai?" Hana stuffed the kunai into the holster on her leg.

"What do you want to be when you get older?"

Hana looked down at the girl. Her auburn hair was parted into two braids, her earthly brown eyes curious. The Chunnin shrugged, "Never really thought about it. Maybe a tracker."

"Why?"

"Well, since I have three dogs, our senses are better to find enemies, runaways, and such. Most Inuzukas are trackers. We make up most of the tracking force."

"Oh..."

Hana nodded, throwing the kunai, it perfectly hitting the target dead center.

"I wanna be tough like you!" Miyako jumped up energized. Hana laughed.

"Not that easy. First of all, my clan is full of rough barbaric males. I have to wrestle respect out of my relatives. That is the Inuzuka way."

* * *

"Hana-san? We need you to scare the criminal for a while," Kyoshi said walking out from behind some trees. Hana stood up, "Kyoshi, what do _you_ want to be when you grow up?"

Hana expected him to say clan leader. Most clan members said that, and since he was an Okamisora, it seemed obvious.

"Veternarian."

Hana stared at him stunned. There were so few veterinarians in Konoha, most animals were treated by medical nin. Kyoshi nodded, "Can't stand to see people and animals wounded. There's a lot of medical ninja, but so few vets. And they work alongside medics, but medical ninja don't understand that animals need different medicine since their systems differ than ours..."

He stopped, and looked sheepish.

_Who knew Kyoshi was so... caring?_

Hana smiled, "That's a good career. Maybe I'll become one too. Many a good animal died because of poor medical experience with different immune and digestive systems. Let's see who'll become the better one!"

Miyako looked confused, "But what about being a tracker?"

The Inuzuka grinned, "I can be both."

* * *

Kyoshi poked at the dying fire, remembering Hana's smile.

"Yo."

Kyoshi jumped as Hana plopped down next to him. She smiled, "Can't sleep."

"Oh."

There was a silence between them, a gap that was hard to cross. Kyoshi suspected the reason for the awkward quietness was because they were supposed to be engaged to be married. Obviously, Hana did not want that to happen. Kyoshi sighed inwardly, he would never be what Hana wanted in a husband.

"Let's draw on Itachi's face."

Kyoshi thought jealously how mostly everything Hana ever said was about Itachi. Sure, it was all bad, but he got more attention from the aggressive Chunnin in one day than Kyoshi did his whole life. Kyoshi's eyes widened as Hana pulled out a permanent marker. The inner wolf made him nod and grin. Hana tiptoed to the sleeping ANBU, and Kyoshi smiled. She pulled off the cap, but it squeaked. The two winced and glanced at each other. Hana bit her lower lip, inching the marker closer to Itachi's face. Kyoshi took a small breath, and the ANBU's hand shot up clutching Hana's wrist.

"Don't. Try. It," Itachi sat up.

"Dammit!" Hana glared at him, struggling out of Itachi's grip. She capped the marker. Kyoshi frowned. Itachi's pride deserved a hefty beating.

"I would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for you and your Sharingan!"

* * *

Kyoshi and Hana slunk back to the fireplace, the flames almost all out. They gazed up at the sky, the rift between them gone. They talked about nothing in particular which led to complaining about their respective clans.

"It's hard to be a female in the Inuzuka clan. My mom handles it well as clan leader, but it's hard for the rest of us. We have handfuls of males running around our houses, and when it comes to romance, they're protective as hell. I can't date before all of my older cousins and my younger brother try to beat the crap out of any guy that shows any attraction to me... it gets annoying."

"I understand perfectly..."

"Sorry about that... Kiba's a bit on the mad side."

Hana and Kyoshi laughed. Hana sighed, pointing out various constellations. When they couldn't find any more, they just lay down on the grass, admiring the vast space dotted with bright lights. The Haimaru Sankyodai and Kyoshi's wolf were busy howling at the moon.

"Kyoshi, I like the real you."

"What?" Kyoshi felt his chest flutter.

_Did she just say she liked me? As in... like-like?_

"You heard me."

_Gods... pinch me I must be dreaming._

Kyoshi pinched his arm. All he felt was pain.

"Don't... you like... tough guys?"

Hana was quiet... there _is_ a first for everything. Kyoshi felt it was too long... too much...

"Not necessarily, but I hate cowards. Most tough guys aren't cowards. It depends I guess..."

She yawned, "Well, I'll see you in the morning, I'm going to go sleep."

* * *

**A/N:** Well... sorry this wasn't so eventful. I tried to get through the point that Kyoshi wants to grow up and be a vet... and that's what Hana is when she's eighteen. A coincidence, perhaps? -cough-no-cough- tehe... hope you liked! 


	18. The Shinigami

**A/N: **Yay! Well... I was too lazy to make up a name so the evil villain in this part (and the next couple of parts) alias is "Shinigami" which means "God of Death". It sort of makes sense... not really, but hang in there with me. Yah... I'm clueless about all this stuff... but that's what we'll call the S-rank criminal... okay... so hope you like!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, yada yada blah blah.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Shinigami**

Hana yawned, sitting in a hard wood chair in the Chunnin meeting room. The bright light was annoying her, and the chair was uncomfortable. No fair that the Hokage got the comfy black chair.

She had returned late from her mission last night due to some problems... (i.e. Kyoshi irritated a rabid squirrel) Then when she returned home, Kiba was high on sugar, so she had to "play" with him (i.e. run around while Kiba chased her in his undies)

The Hokage was ranting on about the increase of mission requests, so no "dilly-dallying"... whatever that means. Hana barely listened, closing her eyes every now and then. She jumped when the door slammed open.

"Hana-san?" the deep bellow of Morino Ibiki sounded.

Hana instantly sat up straighter, "Hai?"

"We have information on the criminal, we need to speak to you later."

Hana was confused as the rest of the Chunnin. The Hokage looked grave. Ibiki stalked out. All eyes were on Hana, and she was practically shaking. No matter how tough she was, Ibiki was _scary_.

* * *

The meeting ended soon enough, and Hana could only imagine the torture awaiting her -

Being in the same room, alone, with Konoha's number one sadist.

Inuzuka Hana was a tough girl. She could handle pain and torture without spilling a word about the beloved village she lived in. But she lost all her guts with the Head of Interrogation and Torture. Any question he would ask would get her spilling anything he wanted to know without lifting a finger. Good thing they were on the same side.

Hana knocked slowly on the door.

"Come in," Ibiki's low voice resounded.

Hana took a deep breath and walked in. The room was empty except for a table, a clock, two chairs, and a light bulb. Hana sat down at the chair Ibiki motioned, first making sure there were no traps of some sort.

"The criminal you defeated yesterday wasn't any normal criminal, as we suspected. He was working for an S-rank ninja, who calls himself the 'Shinigami'," Ibiki started, getting right to the point. Hana refrained from gulping.

_God of Death?_

"The ninja is known to have..._collections_ of other humans. We don't know why he targeted the village girl and as we speak spies are infiltrating any places that may have clues. All we have to do is wait."

Ibiki's gaze didn't falter, his gloved hands folded on the table.

"What... what do you mean by _collections _of other humans?" Hana asked, trying not to let her voice squeak.

"Human dolls. Theyare supposed to bedesigned and kept in a case, with a setting to fit their description... for example, a teacher would be shown in a classroom, teaching..."

Hana nodded.

"Well, that's a rumor. The Shinigami seems to poison the victim and carefully preserve it."

"Talk about necrophiliac."

"To the extreme extent. His collections are legendary, full of beautiful, talented, and graceful works. Many famous shinobi have mysteriously disappeared and it is rumored that the Shinigami killed them."

_Only Ibiki would call dead people on display "beautiful"._

Hana nodded. They waited. Hana listened to the ticking of the clock. Every minute felt like an hour. Ibiki's gaze stayed on her, not straying. Hana felt even more nervous. After an hour passed, Hana stood up, "Well... when you get some info, um... tell me... I'll be going now..."

Ibiki's glare forced her to sit back down, and Hana had the urge to cower in fear. She had to use sheer willpower not to. No way would she show the sadist she wasscared... her pride would not allow it.

"I mean... I can wait a couple more minutes."

Ibiki's glare didn't falter.

"Or a couple more hours?" Hana almost whimpered.

_Sorry pride._

Ibiki nodded, "Patience is a virtue."

* * *

Then there was a knock on the door. An ANBU, clad in a duck mask, walked in.

"We have some information, Ibiki-sama."

The ANBU glanced at Hana, and since he was wearing a mask, Hana couldn't see his expression. But she knew it was _not_ good.

The ANBU handed the special jonin a slip of paper. Ibiki read it, and a smirk crept onto his usually emotionless face. He chuckled.

Hana was ready to bolt to the door.

_Ibiki chuckling is never a good sign._

"It seems the Shinigami has his eyes on a new piece to add to his collection."

"Miyako?" Hana ventured.

Ibiki looked up, "The Inuzuka who defeated his minion using only her fists."

* * *

_Good gods. I'm screwed._

Hana stumbled out of the Interrogation and Torture headquarters, her heart hammering in her ears. An S-rank criminal was out to get her. Ibiki assured her that she would be safe; a special ANBU team would be assembled to guard her. But when has Ibiki ever been assuring?

_Never. I'm screwed..._

Damn, if she just didn't show off and just beaten the hell out of the criminal with jutsu, this would not be happening. If she just let Itachi beat the hell out of the criminal with his fists or jutsu, he would be hunted, not her.

Hana knew that her ego would be her downfall. Now, if only she could bring Itachi's down with her.

She remembered tying Itachi up, that brought his pride down a notch or two. He would probably smirk and say, "It's your fault" if she told him.

She heard a distant barking.

Hana remembered the Haimaru Sankyodai. The Shinigami would not only target her, but also her dogs! Hana sprinted to the Inuzuka estate. Panting, she threw open the door. The Haimaru Sankyodai trotted out to greet their partner, and Hana sighed. Quickly she relayed the day to the dogs.

When she finished, the dogs whimpered, their tails between their legs.

"How will we tell Mom? And Kiba?"

'Don't tell Kiba... he's young and will not understand. He'll probably do something foolish.' they dogs barked.

"But Mom..."

'Even if they take us, Tsume is a tracker. She can hunt down her only daughter any day.'

"Hai!" Hana ran into the kitchen, where her mother was making dinner.

* * *

Tsume dropped the knife. It clanged to the floor.

"Hana..."

"Mom, what should I do?" Hana said desperately. "I can fight normal criminals, but I can't fight an S-rank missing-nin!"

"..." Tsume didn't say anything, staring at Hana.

"Mom?"

"Why the hell did you show off! You foolish girl!" Tsume exploded. Hana listened painfully to the lecture. Suddenly Tsume switched gears. Her attitude changed to be the calm, smart, and as hell strong, Inuzuka clan leader.

"The Third Hokage must be aware of this. I'll speak to him. Trust your life with the special ANBU team. ANBU fight ninja like this all the time. They know what to do. Do not get in the way, if you value your life. Do not tell Kiba. This will just scare the poor boy. Pretend you're going on a mission. Start packing a bag, just in case, full of weapons, food rations, medical supplies, and this."

Tsume gave her a small metal disk.

"We can track you with this, attach it in your backpack and our radars can find it. If the Shinigami finds it, we'll already be halfway there and then we'll rely on your scent. Try to leave tracks."

Hana nodded and Tsume pulled her into a hug, and said, her voice broken, "Be careful, my baby."

* * *

**A/N:** dun dun dun! Well, Hana has some evil disturbed dude trying to find her and Tsume is giving her special tracking stuff. Ibiki's being his normal sadistic self, and who's this special ANBU team? Well... you can guess... please review if you can! 


	19. Special ANBU Team

**A/N: **Sorry it's not too interesting... it'll get very action-ish in part 20! Woot woot... enjoy! Agh sorry for the late update... my dad unplugged the computer... -.-  
**Disclaimer:** You know the drill... not mine... etc.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Special ANBU Team**

Hana cautiously stepped outside early in the morning, fidgeting with the rather heavy pack on her back. The Haimaru Sankyodai whimpered.

"Don't worry... we'll trust our lives on the ANBU."

'Hey... they don't care about us... you're their first priority.'

The ash gray dogs looked up rather indignantly.

"I'll make all of us their first priority... okay?"

'Hai...' they grumbled.

They walked to the Interrogation and Torture headquarters. The streets were packed.

Hana felt a hand grip her shoulder and she jumped. She pulled out a kunai stealthily and swung it at the enemy's head. He blocked and Hana looked up at the impassive black eyes.

"Uchiha!"

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"You're high strung as usual."

Hana pouted. She fidgeted his hand off her shoulder and marched ahead of him, her posture rigid. Somehow Itachi was keeping up.

"Stop following me!"

"I'm going in the same direction. Technically, you're following me."

Hana glared at him, his logic confusing her.

"Confusing you? How Inuzuka."

Hana punched him in the arm. Itachi didn't wince. She walked up ahead, and turned around sticking out her tongue.

"Hah! Now you're following me!"

Itachi wasn't there.

"Not necessarily."

Hana spun around and growled. She glared at him. They were around the same height, Hana a centimeter or two taller.

"Hah! I'm taller than you!"

She ran up ahead, the Haimaru Sankyodai following.

Panting, she opened the door to the Interrogation and Torture headquarters. It was dark and rather damp in the building. Hana gasped, stomping on the tiled floor at the sight of Itachi looking rather bored.

"Dammit!"

There was loud hissing for her to quiet down. Hana pouted.

_This is not my day._

* * *

"The hunter becomes the hunted," Itachi's voice resounded through the metal hallway as the two shinobi clanged down it, the ash gray dogs panting by their sides.

Hana stopped walking. Itachi kept going.

"You know?"

Hana caught up with the now quiet boy.

"So do you know who the special ANBU team is?"

"..." Itachi refused to speak.

"You can talk... right?"

"Two people..."

* * *

"The special ANBU team is..." Ibiki paused for dramatic suspense although the two ANBU were standing in the same room, their masks off.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi."

Hana opened her mouth. Nothing came out. She closed it, and opened it again. This time she uttered a few words. More like noises.

"Ah yafgh whaf."

Hana covered her mouth. Kakashi raised his lone eye. Hana's look of shock changed to a deathly glare that shocked even Ibiki.

"Why am I stuck with _you _two _again_!" Hana kicked the ground. She liked Kakashi fine, but it was Itachi who bugged the hell out of her.

"You dislike us that much?" Kakashi said amused.

"No... I dislike _him_ that much!" Hana pointed to Itachi. He ignored her.

"Ouch," Ibiki murmured.

Hana scowled and the ash gray dogs growled.

"Oh, I forgot... the Haimaru Sankyodai are worth just as much as my life. If you let any of them fall into the wrong hands..." Hana paused. "I'll kill you."

"Understood," Kakashi nodded. "I have dogs... I understand their value."

Hana smiled, "Arigatou."

Kakashi pulled out a book. Hana crinkled her nose.

"You still have that?"

"Hai."

"You're not scarred that you throw it to the opposite side of the room and hiss?"

"Not yet."

"Pervert."

"..." The three men were silent.

Hana fidgeted and blurted out what was bothering her, "So... at night, you guys won't be sleeping in my room right?"

Ibiki shook his head, and Hana visibly sighed in relief.

"You have the dogs. I trust they can sense abnormal movenments. Besides, the Shinigami allows the victim to fight... he wants to have 'fun'. It's a way to weaken the victim when they see they're losing, and just give up. Rather cruel."

Itachi scoffed, "As cruel as Inuzuka."

Hana glared at him. Kakashi chuckled, "I heard about the mission. You defeated the criminal with only taijutsu."

Hana shrugged and whined, "Why the hell does he want _me_!"

Kakashi, Ibiki, and Itachi didn't say anything. Hana raised an eyebrow, her eye twitching slightly.

"We've been suspecting you'll be next," Ibiki stated flatly.

"You knew all along?" Hana glared at him.

_You could have given me a heads-up._

"You're no ordinary Inuzuka," Kakashi said dismissively.

* * *

To any passerbys, they would see three people and three dogs walk out of Konoha's Interrogation and Torture headquarters. The three ash gray dogs walked ahead, panting with their warm fur in the summer heat. Following them, looking very irritated, was an Inuzuka, her red fang tattoos bright and more crimsonthat usual. Behind her were two ANBU, Uchiha genius Itachi looking... well... Itachi-ish, (A/N: for those who don't know Itachi-ish... impassive frown, the wind blowing through his hair, looking, well... Itachi.) and the Copy Ninja Kakashi with his nose in a dirty book. They wouldn't suspect that the Inuzuka was the next target for a necrophiliac missing-nin who hunted her, nor of the trap that would befall her in a few moments.

Hana saw a couple of kunai fly towards her. She didn't have time to gasp before one pierced her arm. Kakashi pulled her down. The Haimaru triplets whimpered and barked angrily.

"He's here?" Hana gasped.

Kakashi was silent, and Itachi checked a tree branch, invisible to Hana and Kakashi.

"No... trap," Kakashi said gravely when Itachi touched down, holding some wire. "His minions have infiltrated Konoha."

"Gods this is sounding like a movie or some book where the shinobi world as we know it blows up," Hana commented. She rolled around in the grass groaning.

_Why me!_

* * *

**A/N:** Well... the next part will be actiony! 


	20. Shinigami's Fight

**A/N:** Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** mwa ha ha... blah blah... yada yada... (translation: I don't own Naruto... but I sure am evil!)

* * *

**Chapter 21: History Repeated**

"Why not? I'm a missing-ninja from the _Hidden Leaf_. You're no ordinary Inuzuka..."

Before the Shinigami finished Hana kicked him in the stomach. The Shinigami flew back.

Hana struggled to stand up, and the third ash gray dog bounded up.

"So I'll die right? I still have to bring you down with me," Hana gasped, and made hand seals.

"Gatsuuga!"

She and the Haimaru Sankyodai spun faster and faster towards the Shinigami. He smirked, pulled out his katana, and blocked them. Both Inuzuka and the three dogs slipt from the Gatsuuga state to their normal ones and felt the sensation of flight then pain as they smashed into separate trees. Hana coughed, sending crimson droplets to drip, one by one, onto the ground. A dark mist surrounded them.

_Why the hell won't these damn soldier pills work!_

"What the..." the Shinigami started.

Kakashi and Itachi landed besides her.

"About time..." Hana coughed.

Kakashi felt her pulse, "He poisoned you already?"

"Slow and painful death..." Hana's voice was slowly disappearing.

_God dammit!_

Itachi stood up, connecting his fist with the Shinigami's jaw. Hana felt the world start spinning, and she closed her eyes slowly. Kakashi shook her, "Hold on Hana!"

Kakashi stood up, ready to fight and Hana could feel the ash gray dogs curl up beside her. It hurt. It hurt a lot. The poison was strong; she never felt such pain like this. She cried out in agony, unable to hold it in.

"Good bye..." Hana whispered to the dogs.

They whimpered moving closer, licking her wounds.

"Say... goodbye to Kiba..."

Hana remembered Kiba. Kiba depended on her. Kiba needed her alive. Who was going to care for the boy while Tsume was on missions? Who would bring him to eat dango and ramen? Kiba would be alone. She couldn't do that to him.

Hana could not die.

Holding onto the tree she struggled to stand. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Itachi and Kakashi copied the Shinigami's movements perfectly. Hana saw as the fire rebounded on each other causing an explosion. And as Kakashi performed genjutsu and Itachi attacked, they didn't notice the overturned tree over their heads.

"Release!"

Hana watched as the tree fell.

* * *

Kakashi stared in horror. History was repeating itself. He stared at the body, the body that pushed him and Itachi out of the way. The body of the girl whose side was crushed... exactly like Obito so long ago.

Hana tried to smile up at Kakashi.

"I... was going to die... I might as well... save some lives."

But Kakashi couldn't see Hana. He only saw Obito where Hana lay. He saw Rin crying over his body, not Itachi, shocked so he couldn't move. And he saw the Fourth Hokage attack the rock ninja, instead of three dogs tearing cloth and flesh off a stunned Shinigami.

Itachi was the first of the two ANBU to finally realize what was happening. He stood up, pushing the tree off Hana's body. But Kakashi knew... just like he knew so long ago, it was futile. Itachi lifted her up, carrying her in his arms.

"Finish him off," he ordered. Kakashi, in a daze, nodded standing up. Before Itachi disappeared in a pop, he stated flatly, "She won't die. She's no ordinary Inuzuka after all."

Kakashi turned to the Shinigami.

"Die, you bastard."

He held his arm, and blue light appeared, cracklinglike lightning. The Shinigami's eyes widened, seeing his death.

"Chidori."

* * *

Itachi ran, jumping from roof to roof towards the Konoha hospital.

"I told you not to interfere."

Hana was motionless. Itachi didn't have time to stop and check her pulse. He increased his speed, running into the hospital. One look at Hana and medical ninja appeared, pulling Hana into the emergency room. Itachi followed.

They injected antidote after antidote into her body. Itachi turned around as they pulled off her shirt and wrapped bandages around her chest.

Half an hour later, the medical-nin left, leaving Hana unconscious, a tube in her arm, checking her pulse through a machine. She wore an oxygen mask and her heart was beating slowly.

"I'm sorry... Inuzuka-sama can't have visitors..."

The door opened.

"He's with me," Itachi said slowly.

The nurse sighed, "I have to report this to the doctors."

"Go ahead."

The nurse bustled off. Kakashi walked forward looking at the girl.

"She's alive?"

"Barely."

Kakashi was silent. Itachi knew exactly what was going through his mind. If he didn't leave Obito, maybe he would have survived too.

"Kill him?"

"Escaped."

"You let him escape?" Itachi smirked. Kakashi had gotten considerably weaker lately. Kakashi frowned.

"No."

"You used the Chidori?"

"Yeah."

"How did he escape?"

"Barely...genjutsu."

Itachi was quiet. It was better not to bother Kakashi right after he let a criminal escape, and when he witnessed something similar to one of the most tramatic events he had when he was younger.

"How... did she survive both?" Kakashi said slowly.

Hana opened an eye, and whispered, "Because someone needs me alive."

Itachi noticed Kakashi smile behind his mask. Hana fidgeted, her voice barely there.

"Damn tube. Hurts like hell."

"You had a tree fall on you and poison injected at the same time and you're complaining about a tube?" Kakashi said amused.

Slowly, Hana broke out into the infamous Inuzuka grin.

"Damn straight."

"You're a stupid girl," Kakashi said, his voice still light. "Just leave the fighting to us and that would have never happened."

Hana began to protest, but she suddenly got quiet and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Wheee! Hana's still alive! But... dun dun dun... the SHinigami is still out there... hope you liked! 


	21. History Repeated

**A/N: **Er... enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** mwa ha ha... blah blah... yada yada... (translation: I don't own Naruto... but I sure am evil!)

* * *

**Chapter 21: History Repeated**

"Why not? I'm a missing-ninja from the _Hidden Leaf_. You're no ordinary Inuzuka..."

Before the Shinigami finished Hana kicked him in the stomach. The Shinigami flew back.

Hana struggled to stand up, and the third ash gray dog bounded up.

"So I'll die right? I still have to bring you down with me," Hana gasped, and made hand seals.

"Gatsuuga!"

She and the Haimaru Sankyodai spun faster and faster towards the Shinigami. He smirked, pulled out his katana, and blocked them. Both Inuzuka and the three dogs slipt from the Gatsuuga state to their normal ones and felt the sensation of flight then pain as they smashed into separate trees. Hana coughed, sending crimson droplets to drip, one by one, onto the ground. A dark mist surrounded them.

_Why the hell won't these damn soldier pills work!_

"What the..." the Shinigami started.

Kakashi and Itachi landed besides her.

"About time..." Hana coughed.

Kakashi felt her pulse, "He poisoned you already?"

"Slow and painful death..." Hana's voice was slowly disappearing.

_God dammit!_

Itachi stood upconnecting his fist with the Shinigami's jaw. Hana felt the world start spinning, and she closed her eyes slowly. Kakashi shook her, "Hold on Hana!"

Kakashi stood up, ready to fight and Hana could feel the ash gray dogs curl up beside her. It hurt. It hurt a lot. The poison was strong; she never felt such pain like this. She cried out in agony, unable to hold it in.

"Good bye..." Hana whispered to the dogs.

They whimpered moving closer, licking her wounds.

"Say... goodbye to Kiba..."

Hana remembered Kiba. Kiba depended on her. Kiba needed her alive. Who was going to care for the boy while Tsume was on missions? Who would bring him to eat dango and ramen? Kiba would be alone. She couldn't do that to him.

Hana could not die.

Holding onto the tree she struggled to stand. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Itachi and Kakashi copied the Shinigami's movements perfectly. Hana saw as the fire rebounded on each other causing an explosion. And as Kakashi performed genjutsu and Itachi attacked, they didn't notice the overturned tree over their heads.

"Release!"

Hana watched as the tree fell.

* * *

Kakashi stared in horror. History was repeating itself. He stared at the body, the body that pushed him and Itachi out of the way. The body of the girl whose side was crushed... exactly like Obito so long ago.

Hana tried to smile up at Kakashi.

"I... was going to die... I might as well... save some lives."

But Kakashi couldn't see Hana. He only saw Obito where Hana lay. He saw Rin crying over his body, not Itachi, shocked so he couldn't move. And he saw the Fourth Hokage attack the rock ninja, instead of three dogs tearing cloth and flesh off a stunned Shinigami.

Itachi was the first of the two ANBU to finally realize what was happening. He stood up, pushing the tree off Hana's body. But Kakashi knew... just like he knew so long ago, it was futile. Itachi lifted her up, carrying her in his arms.

"Finish him off," he ordered. Kakashi, in a daze, nodded standing up. Before Itachi disappeared in a pop, he stated flatly, "She won't die. She's no ordinary Inuzuka after all."

Kakashi turned to the Shinigami.

"Die, you bastard."

He held his arm, and blue light appeared, cracklinglike lightning. The Shinigami's eyes widened, seeing his death.

"Chidori."

* * *

Itachi ran, jumping from roof to roof towards the Konoha hospital.

"I told you not to interfere."

Hana was motionless. Itachi didn't have time to stop and check her pulse. He increased his speed, running into the hospital. One look at Hana and medical ninja appeared, pulling Hana into the emergency room. Itachi followed.

They injected antidote after antidote into her body. Itachi turned around as they pulled off her shirt and wrapped bandages around her chest.

Half an hour later, the medical-nin left, leaving Hana unconscious, a tube in her arm, checking her pulse through a machine. She wore an oxygen mask and her heart was beating slowly.

"I'm sorry... Inuzuka-sama can't have visitors..."

The door opened.

"He's with me," Itachi said slowly.

The nurse sighed, "I have to report this to the doctors."

"Go ahead."

The nurse bustled off. Kakashi walked forward looking at the girl.

"She's alive?"

"Barely."

Kakashi was silent. Itachi knew exactly what was going through his mind. If he didn't leave Obito, maybe he would have survived too.

"Kill him?"

"Escaped."

"You let him escape?" Itachi smirked. Kakashi had gotten considerably weaker lately. Kakashi frowned.

"No."

"You used the Chidori?"

"Yeah."

"How did he escape?"

"Barely...genjutsu."

Itachi was quiet. It was better not to bother Kakashi right after he let a criminal escape, and when he witnessed something similar to one of the most tramatic events he had when he was younger.

"How... did she survive both?" Kakashi said slowly.

Hana opened an eye, and whispered, "Because someone needs me alive."

Itachi noticed Kakashi smile behind his mask. Hana fidgeted, her voice barely there.

"Damn tube. Hurts like hell."

"You had a tree fall on you and poison injected at the same time and you're complaining about a tube?" Kakashi said amused.

Slowly, Hana broke out into the infamous Inuzuka grin.

"Damn straight."

"You're a stupid girl," Kakashi said, his voice still light. "Just leave the fighting to us and that would have never happened."

Hana began to protest, but she suddenly got quiet and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Wheee! Hana's still alive!

But... dun dun dun... the SHinigami is still out there... hope you liked!


	22. The Hospital Stay

**A/N:** Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own... don't sue.

* * *

**Part 22: The Hospital Stay**

Hana woke up one morning, after being a week in the hospital to see the startling eyes of about... most of her clan. The younger ones' eyes were watery and confused. They were climbing onto the bed, lying next to Hana, poking her sides. Kakashi and Itachi were gone.

"Ow... that hurts..."

"You're alive!" they all shrieked, including the adults, as the younger Inuzukas practically killed her in a bear hug. It hurt almost as much as the poison.

"Ow... ow... ow!"

"Sowwy..." they whimpered, clambering off the bed.

"Nee-chan!" Kiba yelled running and flinging his arms around her neck. Not a good thing for her body, since Kiba weighed more than he looked.

"Kiba... you know that most of my bones are broken... you're hurting them even more..." Hana gasped.

Kiba didn't hear her. Or at least, pretended not to hear her.

"I saw the gay weirdo... then he disappeared... Hana!" Kiba was practically bawling on the bandages soaking them.

_Gods... need new bandages..._

Hana was concentrating on not crying in pain. Finally, Tsume noticed Hana was writhing in agony and pulled Kiba off.

"Baby..." Tsume started.

"..." Hana was busy wincing as she pushed her bones back in the right positions.

"Gomennasai!" Tsume flung _her_ arms around Hana, hurting her just as much as Kiba. "I... could have been there for you... I could have run out and saved you..."

"Er... no you couldn't Mom... you had to protect Kiba... ow..."

Tsume didn't let go, sniffling.

* * *

After a tearful hour, with the Inuzukas crying in joy that Hana was still alive and Hana crying for a totally different and painful reason, the Inuzukas left so, as the younger Inuzukas put it, Hana could have some "nappy time". She stared up at the ceiling, and pushed the damn help button. She had pushed it over and over again when the Inuzuka clan was there as they were practically killing her, but no nurse came. 

"You needed something Hana-san?" a nurse said over the speaker.

"Hai... new bandages..."

"Coming right up!"

Hana closed her eyes as she lay back down on the bed. The nurse walked in.

"Shall I help you?"

"Nah... I got it," Hana sat up, wincing slightly. The nurse handed her the bandages and helped her to the bathroom. As soon as she was in, Hana leaned against the sink, not able to hold herself up.

_Damn pride._

Wincing from the pain, she ripped off the bandages wet with salty tears and replaced them. Half an hour later, Hana stumbled out, collapsing back on the bed. She groaned.

_Damn tree... damn ego... damn Shinigami..._

* * *

The door opened and Hana closed her eyes, feigning sleep in case it was another teary-eyed Inuzuka, or worse, Kiba. 

"Stop faking."

Hana rolled away from him.

"Go away Uchiha."

"It's visiting hours."

"Go play with field manuals."

"You're friendly as usual."

"I'm in pain, my family just visited and practically killed me in hugs, I had to change these bandages myself although most of my bones are broken, I was poisoned, and I had a damn tree fall on me to save your ass!"

Hana broke out into a fit of coughing from her very formal and polite speech. (A/N: Gotta love sarcasm)

Itachi was quiet... hesitant. Then he said in a low voice, "You didn't have to save us."

Hana opened her eyes, and turned to look at the boy.

"I think an Uchiha prodigy that graduated Ninja Academy at what, two, would at least know the basic thing about the Inuzuka clan... we're loyal. And I'm a Hidden Leaf shinobi. Don't think I'll settle for letting anyone in Konoha die if I could stop it. This village and the people inside mean more to me than my life. The Third taught us that, right?"

Again, she started coughing.

Itachi's eyes stared into Hana's half-lidded ones. Slowly he nodded. Hana tried to smile, "Now unless you want to see the back of your head, go away."

But Itachi, being an Uchiha; doesn't listen to loudmouth obnoxious Inuzuka girls whose egos are just as big as theirs, even if she did save his life. Hana sighed and closed her eyes.

"You kill him?"

"No..."

"He's still out there?"

"Kakashi used Chidori, but the Shinigami used replacement jutsu."

But Hana wasn't listening.

* * *

Itachi watched the sleeping girl. He pulled a chair towards her and sat down. Her eyes closed and she was sound asleep. Her head faced him and her breathing slowed to normal speed. 

Why did this girl care so much about the people around her? How could she risk her life for him without a second thought even though she hated him? It wasn't normal Inuzuka loyalty. It wasn't even Hidden Leaf shinobi loyalty. It was the Third's ideal loyalty. But Hana seemed to be the only person besides the Third who took it to heart.

He remembered her words.

_"Because someone needs me alive."_

Who needed her alive? Really, truly, needed her alive? Need was a sign of weakness, a way to break down a person until they couldn't function.

She had said she would die for her brother. So it was her brother that needed her alive... right?

Hana groaned softly, her hand falling from the bed, her knuckles grazing the tiled floor. Without thinking, Itachi lifted her hand up from the ground, and rested it on his lap. His eyes widened as the thought entered his mind.

He, Uchiha Itachi, genius and prodigy, needed this loudmouth, obnoxious, Inuzuka alive.

* * *

**A/N:** well... that was a sweet ending. -sniff- We're getting closer to the Uchiha massacre, which will signal the beginning of the end. I had so much fun writing this story... I had most of it all planned out in my head, leaving me only to put it into sensible words. Depending on how many people enjoyed this story and want me to do a sequel... um... tell me. Your opinion is greatly valued! (gawd... I sound like a commercial now.) Itachi seemed rather OOC in this part... er... sorry for that... 


	23. Realizations Lead to Awkward Positions

**A/N:** This is a cute part for all you Itachi X Hana fans!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own... don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Realizations Lead to Awkward Positions**

As the thought passed through Itachi's mind, his grip on Hana's hand tightened, and his thoughts became blurry. Itachi wouldn't need, he couldn't need anything. Well, yes, he needed the basics, air, food, water, shelter... but he didn't need Hana. She hated him, and he hated her back. But those days... when Hana wasn't there and he sat, alone in the damp room, it was too quiet and he couldn't concentrate. And when he carried her to the hospital, a clock was ticking in his mind, rushing him.

What the hell was wrong with him!

He had to get rid of Hana, make sure Hana would never cross his mind again. He couldn't afford to be weak. Not before his life would change. He wouldn't let this foolish girl get in the way of what he had to do, his obligations. As an ANBU, as an Uchiha, and as Itachi. There was no other way. He listened to the rain fall steadily outside. The gentle pitter-patter of rain meeting windows, roofs, and the ground below. Slowly, stealthily, Itachi put Hana's hand back on her chest. He watched her chest heave up and down, to the rhythm of the beeping of the machine and to the rain outside. Pulling out a kunai, he leaned in closer to the girl.

_Do it now... _

* * *

"Hana-san!" the door swung open. Itachi dropped the kunai and it clanged against the floor. Hana instantly shot up, her faces centimeters away from his. 

"Kyoshi?" Hana looked behind Itachi to see the panting boy. Kyoshi's eyes were wide.

"I... heard... poison... tree..."

He started to run closer, ready to fling his arms around Hana, but he slipped.

* * *

As Itachi and Hana later thought about it, they blamed his fall on three things. Kyoshi's wet sandals, Kyoshi being, well, Kyoshi, and fate. They cursed all three. 

Kyoshi tried to keep his balance, but he fell forward, his hands flailing. His right hand flailed for support, which it found for a second... on one Uchiha's back, causing the Uchiha to fall forward (like dominos) and land on one Inuzuka. And since they were already too close for comfort... this led them to a rather awkward position, making...

Oh how Itachi hated Kyoshi. Hana was already planning ways to kill the clumsy ninja.

In that so awkward and if anyone walked in, so wrong position... where Hana and Itachi's... noses bumped together.

* * *

None of them knew what happened until it was too late. Hana stared up at Itachi, who was on top of her his hands by her head. Itachi stared down at Hana, who he was on top of. Kyoshi stared at the tiled floor, his tooth chipped. Hana's and Itachi's noses were still touching. Hana was breathing hard. Itachi was breathing hard. Kyoshi was gasping. Itachi could smell Hana's hair, and breathed in well, shampoo. Hana could smell metal and faint peppermint. Kyoshi could smell, well, people's shoes. 

And what happened next could only be fate.

Itachi tried to stand, using his hands as support, but he somehow was entangled in blankets from the fall.Hisshoes slid on the still wet tiled floor, and he, in an act so verynot Uchiha-like,slipped. He landed, harder, on top of Hana,his head to slightly tilted to the right, and his lips touched Hana's. For a second.

Or two.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that. Itachi's lips on Hana's, Hana's lips still on Itachi's, Kyoshi still staring at the floor, his tooth still chipped. A second, two seconds, thirty seconds. Itachi's eyes widened realizing his hands were on her hips, Hana's eyes closed halfway, and Kyoshi winced at his sore nose.

It ended when Kyoshi leaped up, Hana finally realized what was happening, and kneed Itachi in the groin then pushed his away. Itachi landed with a thud onto the floor. All three were breathing hard.

"What happened?" Kyoshi said confused, gazing from Hana, slightly shaken, sitting up on the bed, to Itachi, slightly shaken, sitting on the floor.

"GET OUT!" Hana screamed, wiping her mouth, andpushing the help button relentlessly although there was a sign that said, "Press Once". Itachi swiftly stood up, throwing the blankets at Hana, and strode out.

* * *

Hana lay on her bed, trying to process what just happened. 

_Kyoshi pushed him on me... then..._

Hana shuddered. She tried to get the mental image out of her mind. But why did she tense up? Why didn't she push him off sooner, instead of sitting there like a loser? Hana groaned throwing the pillow over her head. She was so confused. She felt things she really didn't want to feel at that moment and gods... she acted like a total baka!

And she had exchanged saliva with the Uchiha Itachi.

Hana ignored the knocking on her door as she heard the nurse question in an annoyed tone, "Hana-san? You wanted help?"

"Handled it!" she lied.

The nurse huffed, and Hana listened to her heels clang on the floor. Hana clenched her fists.

_Kyoshi will die._

* * *

Itachi glared up at the ceiling, lying on the futon in his room. It was quiet, as usual, in the Uchiha estate. 

_That bastard pushed me on her..._

Itachi refused to think about _her_ anymore. He sat up, pulled out his katana and started sharpening it, listening to metal clang on metal. Why did he tense up? Why didn't he just stand up smoothly, not trip and fall back on her? His pride had just had its head severed off. He felt things he couldn't even put into words, as he clanged the metal harder on his katana.

"Nii-chan?" Sasuke opened the door. "Can you help me train?"

"I'm busy. Ask Father."

"Even Father says you're better with kunai and shuriken," Sasuke whined.

Itachi motioned Sasuke closer. Sasuke ran up, wonder on his face at what Itachi would give him. Itachi flicked him on the forehead.

Sasuke pouted and sighed, rubbing the red mark on his forehead. He walked out, his eyes on the floor. Itachi began making torture plans.

His first victim: Okamisora Kyoshi.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? I hope you liked it just as much as I had fun writing it! Ah the beauty of the rain, a stumble, and a couple of blankets. 


	24. Confession

**A/N: **Well... enjoy! Sorry for the delay!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Confession**

Hana threw an arm over her eyes, blocking out the fluorescent lights of the hospital room. Kiba, Tsume, Kyoshi, and Kakashi had come visit her again in the next two weeks she was in Konoha's hospital room. It sure got boring. Hana stood up, flexing her legs.

Still a little sore, but manageable.

Hana took a deep breath.

Hurt a little, but manageable.

Hana moved her arms and her neck.

Again, just manageable.

_Now I can leave._

Hana pulled on her loose black pants that ended at her knees and her crimson tank top. She brushed her hair out, putting it in a low ponytail held by ared ribbon. Buckling her weapon pack around her waist, Hana slung her backpack across one shoulder and walked to the check-out desk.

Hana walked out of the hospital room heading back to the Inuzuka estate. It was a sunny day, and Hana allowed the rays soothe her jumpy insides. She was pale from being so close to death, and she had to get tanner, fast. Being pale would confuse people in thinking she might not be an Inuzuka.

"Hana!"

Hana looked behind her to see Kyoshi. He grinned.

"Feel better?"

Hana nodded.

_Where to strike him where he least suspects...I think the shins would work..._

Hana prepared to kick him relentlessly in the shins, then the guts when he curled over, then...

"Er... what happened two weeks ago? Itachi-san been acting weird."

"Nothing..." Hana plastered a fake smile. "Weird?"

Kyoshi nodded, "He's been glaring at me and I've been dodging shuriken and kunai he accidentally throws at me..."

"It's not accidental," Hana murmured.

Kyoshi gulped, "What?"

"Never mind."

"So... um... my birthday is soon!" Kyoshi blurted.

Hana glanced at him, "Happy birthday."

She opened the door to the Inuzuka estate, and the three ash gray dogs, Akamaru, and Kuromaru bounded towards her, knocking her off her feet as they licked her cheek, hands, and arms.

Hana and Kyoshi laughed. Kiba ran out.

"Hana!"

He stopped, glaring up at Kyoshi. He growled, showing the Okamisora his newly grown fangs. Kyoshi took a step back.

_Uh oh._

"Kiba... no biting."

"Hai..." Kiba murmured, his eyes narrowing at the Okamisora. Kyoshi's wolf sniffed the dogs and the dogs sniffed back.

"Hey... come in," Hana said standing back up.

* * *

"You having a party?" Hana said conversationally as she poured some tea. 

Kyoshi shook his head.

"How old are you turning?"

"15."

"Oh..."

_That means he's 2 years older..._

Kyoshi was just an ordinary ninja. Probably ended up to be a Chunnin for the rest of his life, become an average veterinarian. He looked normal, his brown hair cut short with his headband across his forehead.

Hana yawned, "Can't get any good sleep in that hospital."

Kyoshi slightly smiled.

Hana looked at him, her head slightly tilted to the side, "What's wrong?"

Kyoshi looked like he was just snapped out of a trance, "Oh... nothing."

Hana nodded, absentmindedly petting one of the Haimaru Sankyodai's head. Kiba was getting bored. He pulled on his parka.

"I'm going to hang out with Shino!"

"Pestering that poor boy? Kiba!"

Too late. Kiba already made a mad dash out of the door. That left Hana, alone, with Kyoshi.

Well... she was also with the Haimaru Sankyodai and his wolf.

But they were the only humans.

That... and an awkward silence.

"Do... you want... something to eat?"

Kyoshi shook his head. Again with the awkward silence. Hana racked her brain for a prank they could do... there was no sleeping Itachi they could draw on his face so Hana was out of ideas.

* * *

"I have to tell you something," Kyoshi blurted. 

"Okay..." Hana nodded, twirling her tea around in the cup. Gods... she knew this was not going to be pretty... something inside her told her she was going to start screaming at him.

"I think... I like you."

_Okay... not that bad... oh wait..._

Hana's look of confusion changed to shock. Hana didn't know what to say.

"Er..."

Kyoshi waited patiently.

"Um..." Hana sighed. "I don't know how to say this, so..."

Kyoshi nodded.

"I don't like you. Like that."

"I know," Kyoshi said softly.

Hana's look of shock changed to confusion.

Kyoshi nodded, staring at his tea, "You like Itachi."

"**NO I DON'T!**" Hana screamed, a little too fast.

Kyoshi refrained from covering his ears. The three dogs and wolf whimpered. Hana dropped the tea cup and the porcelain cracked on the wood floor. She panted; her cheeks red from anger. (A/N: or something else... fu fu fu)

Kyoshi shrugged, "Okay."

"Gomen..." Hana said slowly, calming her pulse. "I... don't like him..."

She wrinkled her nose, "Too arrogant."

Suddenly the door slammed open.

* * *

"**ME HUNGRY! DANGO!**" Kiba yelled. "Shino is at some stupid meeting... can't play." 

"I better go..." Kyoshi said slowly, backing away from the fuming boy. Hana nodded, grabbing Kiba's hand.

"Gomen Kyoshi..."

Kyoshi shrugged, "It's your own opinion and heart."

Hana smiled and Kiba tugged at her arm pulling her out of the house.

* * *

A/N: Phew... finally got rid of that... sorry it wasn't good and really rushed. I needed Kyoshi to "profess his love"... well, off to the dango shop! This is where the good stuff comes in... sorry it was rushed... too busy... argh. Review please! -nice guy pose- 

**I also want to know how you guys feel about Kyoshi. Cool, uncool, developed, undeveloped, stupid, not stupid... etc. Please please tell me!**


	25. Dango, Rumors, and Murder

**A/N: **Anyhoo... I wanted to put in Izumo and Kotetsu to show you that not everyone likes Hana. Dammit... my computer broke down so I'm writing this from my cousin's computer... I lost all of my saved files, one-shots, and chapters... so I'm totally screwed. Agh... sorry about the late update.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own... don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Dango, Rumors, and Murder**

_What's with guys and dango?_

Hana sat in the dango shop, staring at the dango on a stick in front of her. She fed most of them to the three gray dogs Kiba was sitting across from her, eating, well, dango. Hana noticed that most of the customers walking in were male, most of them other ninja.

She saw Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, who were 6 years older, putting salt in Shiranui Genma's tea. Genma then switched the cups around when Izumo wasn't looking. Hana smiled and looked away, gazing at her brother. He had ordered a hefty amount of dango for his age and size and was busy inhaling them.

"Eat slower Kiba or you're going to choke," Hana sighed, feeding Akamaru, who Kiba was neglecting.

Kiba ignored her.

"I hear you became Jonin," someone sounding like Kotetsu said.

Thanks to Hana's sharp sense of hearing, she could hear them perfectly (which was very good for eavesdropping.) She turned slightly without thinking to listen to them talk

"Yeah," Genma said in a bored tone, moving his senbon to the other side of his mouth.

"What's been happening lately?" Kotetsu popped a dango in his mouth, chewing loudly. Somehow, it sounded exactly like Kiba. Hana glanced back at the boy. Kiba had finished his plate and wanted more.

"**Want more nee-chan!**" Kiba yelled.

Hana, desperate to quiet him down, pushed the rest of her plate to Kiba. She listened back to the conversation the three shinobi were having. She just caught the end.

"An Uchiha's been found dead. Suicide... or murder."

* * *

Hana's voice was stuck in her throat and breathing went ragged. 

Genma continued, "Uchiha Shisui."

Uchiha Shisui was the, as everyone knew, the most skilled Uchiha member. Hana had once met him. Shisui was tall and quite handsome, with the usual black hair and eyes. He was another Uchiha genius, but not arrogant like Itachi. He treated her courteously and not inferior because she was an Inuzuka. Now Shisui was dead.

Hana sighed. Why did the good always die first?

"Explain," Kotetsu said. Hana was abruptly taken out of her grief and perked up her ears, sending chakra to them to hear them better.

Genma continued, "He apparently committed suicide by drowning in the Nakano River. He didn't show up to an Uchiha clan meeting. Konoha police found his body, and they also found a suicide note in his own handwriting."

"So it was suicide, not murder," Izumo said. He took a sip of his tea, then his eyes widened. Kiba couldn't help but snigger as he noticed Izumo choking, drinking more tea, and getting more wide-eyed. The conversation ended as Kotetsu helped his choking friend frantically. When Izumo was better, the conversation continued, and Hana listened carefully, concentrating.

"So... it was suicide," Izumo repeated, flushed.

"Not necessarily," Genma took out his senbon, wiped it carefully with a napkin, and put it back in his mouth. "Anyone utilizing the Sharingan could have copied and mimicked his writing style. Also, the note said Shisui was tired of the Uchiha duties and the clan had no future."

"Shisui would never write that..." Izumo and Kotetsu said together.

"Exactly. Police Corps found it hard to believe that Shisui of all people would give everything up. He _does_ value his life."

"So it means murder," Kotetsu said.

"Police Corps have a suspect," Genma paused dramatically. Hana hated how these storytellers always pause 'dramatically'.

"No one understands why, but they have reason to believe it was Uchiha Itachi."

Hana gasped.

"Itachi would never!" she said exasperated, standing up. The three men looked over at her.

Izumo, Kotetsu, and Genma saw a girl looking absolutely horror-struck and a boy stuffing his mouth with dango. Three dogs bristled under the table, eating at more dango and a white puppy sat on the boy's head, growling. Izumo was shocked, Kotetsu glared at them, and Genma just gazed lazily over.

* * *

"Inuzuka," Kotetsu said lowly, his eyes narrowed. 

Hana stood up and walked to their table. "Hi. Couldn't help but hear your conversation."

"Damn eavesdropper," Kotetsu snarled venemously shoving a dango in his mouth. Hana glared at him.

_What does he have against me?_

The Haimaru Sankyodai padded out from under the table to join Hana looking at the three men. They growled deep in their throats, sensing hostility towards their owner.

"Sorry to intrude," Hana said forcefully keeping her voice from exceeding the normal talking tone, "But what you're talking about... I don't believe it."

Kotetsu smirked. "Go on, Genma. Tell little Inuzuka-_san_ about it."

"The details aren't clear," Genma said lazily, not at all offended by seeing a far younger Chunnin and her three dogs eavesdropping on his conversation. But Genma was always like that, impassive.

"Itachi was the only other Uchiha who didn't show up to the Uchiha clan meeting, according to records. He is also Shisui's close comrade, but their relationship was rather rocky. Itachi just recently learned a new... thing. I'm one of the few that have seen it... just a faint glimpse of his eyes on a mission."

"What?" Kotetsu and Izumo said together. Hana was silent.

"I'm not quite sure, but after a little bit of research, getting a couple of Uchihas drunk..."

"Cross-dressing and getting a couple of Uchihas drunk," Kotetsu sniggered.

Genma ignored his comment. Hana suspected that he really did dress up like a female and seduced a few unsuspecting Uchihas. But... that didn't seem so Genma-like, so Hana dismissed it as Kotetsu is a baka and kept listening.

"It's called the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"So?" Hana growled, her arms crossed against her chest. Genma continued, glancing at the angry girl.

"There's a rumor... that to get the Mangekyou Sharingan... you have to kill your best friend."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! It'll be a while until the next part... my computer broke down and all my files are lost. I'm screwed because I had a lot of stuff half done. Er... yeah. Hope you liked it! Please review! -nice guy pose- 


	26. Confrontation

**A/N: **Well... sorry for the delay... I managed to get some documents onto the document manager. Er... hope you like!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Confrontation**

Genma sat back lazily, waiting for the girl's response. Kotetsu smirked and Izumo sighed. Inuzuka Hana was at a loss for words? Never.

"Liar."

Genma looked questionally at the Inuzuka. She looked up, her dark eyes menacing.

"I hate Itachi. He's arrogant, haughty, and supercilious," Hana started. Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at Genma, questioning the girl's sanity. Genma thought she was out of her mind. Genjutsu maybe on a mission that's messing with her head.

"But he's a Hidden Leaf shinobi, and one of the best. He wouldn't kill his comrade, and best friend..." Hana rattled on for a few more minutes. Genma gazed at the girl.

_So this is the famous Inuzuka loyalty._

"We all know how Itachi is... how he fights..." Izumo interrupted calmly.

"Mercilessly," Kotetsu finished.

"So? All of those things about him don't mean anything. I barely ever go to my clan meetings, all you do is sit around and listen to some elders talk about nothing," Hana pouted. "And the new technique, no offense Genma-sama... but your eyes must be deserting you."

Genma smiled amused and Kotetsu scowled at the girl. Hana's eyes shifted towards Kotetsu.

"Prove it," Kotetsu snarled.

"I will," Hana retorted and she straightened. "I'll ask him myself."

With that, she spun on her heel, slammed money onto her table, and dragged a very surprised little brother out of the dango shop.

Genma smiled, shifting the senbon in his mouth to the other side. "She's a good kid. Naive, but a good kid."

* * *

Kiba pouted. "I want dango!" 

"You've been gaining a lot of weight Kiba... you have to cut down on dango," Hana retorted as she searched the streets. They had spent the last couple of hours and a half glaring at the busy streets of Konoha.

Kiba glared at his older sister, and whined, "What are we doing? I'm tired..."

"We're looking for someone..." Hana gazed around. The roads were bustling with people, but there was no Itachi. Hana had even asked the mission center, who reported that Itachi didn't have a mission.

Hana instantly remembered that day in the hospital. Her cheeks reddened as she tried to push away the thought...

"Hana..." Kiba whined. Hana sighed and noticed the sun was setting. Grabbing her brother's hand she swiveled through the crowd into an alleyway.

"Faster route home," Hana assured her baby brother. The Haimaru Sankyodai ran forward, already smelling their food. Akamaru jumped off Kiba and followed them. The two Inuzukas ran tocatch up with the bounding dogs.

When Hana threw open the door, Kiba ran in and dropped onto the couch. Hana frowned.

_Where the hell is Itachi?_

Hana considered the waterfall grotto. But Itachi wouldn't be there this late at night... would he?

"Kiba, tell Mom I'm skipping dinner..."

"Hnfgh."

* * *

Hana noticed the rock was shut tightly. She leaned in, her ear against it. Silence. She slammed her kunai at the rock. It clanged off with a loud ring. Hana pouted. 

_Where could he be? At home?_

Hana spun around and did the hand seals hurredly. She ended up in the deserted road in front of the Uchiha estates. It was deserted. She felt a figure behind her. She spun around, instinctively pulling out a kunai as defense. Suddenly she reddened, realizing how close the figure was behind her.

"Itachi!"

"What are you doing here?" Itachi questioned, unfazed by how close they were. Hana stepped back a few feet, putting space between them.

"Well... there's this rumor..." Hana stuttered and looked away, embarrassed. Why was she stuttering?

"That... you... killed Shisui," Hana blurted. Itachi stared at her.

Awkward silence hung in the air. Hana fidgeted and said breathlessly, "I don't think you did it... because you're a Konoha shinobi... and you didn't kill him... right?"

Hana refused to look at him.

"I didn't kill him," Itachi said slowly. Hana broke out into a grin and looked up into his dark eyes.

"Okay... I believe you."

They stood there, staring at each other. Itachi's eyes closed, listening to the rustles in the trees.

"Inabi, Tekka, Yashiro," he murmured.

"Itachi," one of them snarled. Hana looked at them, confused. She recognized them as Konoha policemen, and Uchihas.

"You have to come with us to Interrogation and Torture headquarters," the gray-haired one announced. Hana's eyes widened. She had heard rumors about the new head at Interrogation and Torture: Morino Ibiki. Hana shuddered and glared at the three men. They think Itachi killed Shisui.

"He didn't do it!" Hana snarled.

"Shut up Inuzuka," one of them snarled. The other two didn't even glance at her. Hana scowled, her blood boiling. How dare he think she was so... inferior!

Suddenly Hana made hand seals, performing her Beast Mimicry Technique. All four Uchihas stared at her.

"I told you, he didn't do it," Hana growled, her eyes feral.

One of the policemen activated their Sharingan and Hana pulled out two kunai.

"Inabi," Itachi murmured. Hana scoffed, "I can take you down!"

She ran towards Inabi and lashed out her kunai.

* * *

**A/N: **Review and Itachi'll give you a hug! 

Itachi: -glares with Mangekyou Sharingan and throws author into 5 day hell full of spiders, death, and rotton peanuts-


	27. Happy Birthday

**A/N:** Not edited, no changes. It will suck. Sorry. Enjoy, nonetheless.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own... don't sue

* * *

**Chapter 27: Happy Birthday**

Hana swung her kunai, and the familiar ring of metal against metal rang in her ears. She swung her foot, and felt a painful pressure on it as Inabi slammed _his_ foot on hers. Hana winced.

"Inabi."

Inabi froze and Hana looked over to see Uchiha Fugaku himself, Konoho chief policeman. Hana's nails and fangs returned to normal size as she picked herself up and backed away.

"Inabi, Tekka, Yashiro, you still believe my son killed Shisui?"

They shook their heads frantically. Fugaku nodded and the three policemen returned to their respective estates, glaring at Itachi before they stepped into their houses. Fugaku turned to gaze at Itachi, not even noticing Hana.

"Itachi... what are you thinking about?" he said rather curiously.

Itachi gazed right back at his father, "Nothing."

"Go home."

Itachi took a few steps and Fugaku's gaze turned to Hana. Hana bowed and mumbled, "Gomennasai!"

Fugaku accepted the apology and said politely, "How is Tsume?"

"Good," Hana said, almost intimidated by the Konoha chief policemen.

"Itachi, I said go home," Fugaku repeated and Itachi kept walking. As soon as Itachi entered his house Fugaku wondered aloud, more to himself than to Hana, "Do you know... where he goes and what he does?"

Hana realized Fugaku wanted to talk to _her._ She lied nervously, "No, it's not my business."

Fugaku knew she was lying. Hana gulped under Fugaku's stare, "I should be going."

Fugaku nodded and Hana started walking away, feeling Fugaku's gaze on her.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Kyoshi!" Hana smiled cheerfully. Kyoshi stared wide-eyed at the Chunnin. His birthday was rather boring... it being an unimportant birthday, he was just having dinner with his parents. But he never expected her to show up on his doorstep on his birthday! He smiled and let her in. 

It had been a week since their discussion, and Kyoshi actually started to talk _normally_ with Hana. He just had to accept the fact that Hana liked Itachi... that they would probably date, but then the Uchiha and Inuzuka clan would refuse to allow their respective member marry... and on and on. Kyoshi couldn't fight against such fate.

He smiled, "Arigatou."

Hana shoved a rather heavy present at him. He stared at it. It was very poorly gift-wrapped, and it was practically falling apart. Kyoshi suspected Hana was incapable of simple chores. That fit her, somehow.

Suddenly Kyoshi's mother appeared with tea.

"Tea?" she urged, forcing Hana to sit down. Hana smiled and the three Haimaru Sankyodai barked happily as Kyoshi's mother fed them treats.

"Open it," Hana smiled. Kyoshi nodded, and carefully unwrapped the gift. He stared at the gift. It was a medical kit, for both animals and humans. He smiled, "Arigatou!"

Hana grinned, "I knew you would like it... um... sorry about last week..."

Kyoshi waved off the apology, "No problem."

Hana busily fussed with the collar of one of her dogs. She looked outside.

"Hm... it got really dark right now..."

Kyoshi nodded, looking at the dark gray clouds.

"Funny... the sun was out a few moments ago."

Hana nodded, her brow furrowed in concentration, as if she could change the weather. Kyoshi smiled. Hana always did stupid things.

* * *

"Hana can you stay for dinner?" Kyoshi's mother sang out. 

"Oh... I can't... gomennasai... Mother's expecting me home..."

Kyoshi's mother frowned sadly, "Are you sure?"

Hana nodded. Kyoshi's mother sighed, "Well come over and have dinner with us sometime!"

Hana smiled, "I would love to..."

"Hey, want me to walk you home?" Kyoshi piped up.

Hana shook her head, "No I'm fine... thanks for asking."

She headed for the door and Kyoshi followed, "No... I assist."

Hana tried to protest but Kyoshi was already out the door. He tried not to think of it as a... walking _date_. They started walking, and the sky got darker. The Haimaru Sankyodai and Kyoshi's wolf whimpered, sensing bad weather. Hana sighed staring up at the sky.

"Aw... it's going to rain soon..."

Kyoshi nodded, and they walked down the market streets. It was deserted. They passed by various clan estates. Suddenly Hana stopped walking, her eyes wide.

Kyoshi looked at her, then his heart stopped.

He smelled blood. A lot of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this was so short. Limited computer time... didn't have time to edit. Sorry.I have to finish this story before the end of August... so... well... hope you liked!  
**Preview: Stakes are high. Life... or death. Escape, or stay fighting. The Uchiha Massacre.**


	28. The Beginning of the End

**A/N:** Well... the Uchiha massacre... OOCness on Itachi's part. I enjoy a preaching Itachi almost as much as an obsessive Itachi.  
**Thanks: **I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS! -hugs and cyber cookies-  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own... down sue.

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Beginning of the End**

It was like the air was sucked out of Hana. She glanced frantically at Kyoshi. His usually tan face was snow-white, his dark eyes wide. Hana stared back at the walls, her eyes glued to the logo. A red and white fan. Hana's mind raced.

_This blood... it's more than one person. One person does not bleed this much... Uchiha estate... Itachi!_

"We have to go in," Hana whispered.

"What?" Kyoshi said nervously, staring at the walls in shock.

"People are _dying_ in there!" Hana pulled out a kunai. She glanced at Kyoshi, who was still staring at the symbol. Hana ran in, followed by her dogs.

* * *

She saw the first corpse five minutes inside the walls. Hana gasped. The body was face-down, a puddle of crimson surrounding his head, drowning him in his own blood... if he hadn't already been dead. His dark black hair was matted with still wet blood. Hana forced her eyes to look away, the Haimaru Sankyodai whimpered, the stench of blood filling their noses. Blood... brought the past back into the present, reminding Hana of the past... of all that blood at that certain mission... the one she almost died in. 

Hana ran forward, passing bloody corpse after bloody corpse. Hana shut her eyes tightly, waves of nausea passing over her.

How did her ancestors survive in the Ninja Wars? How could they survive smelling the blood of comrade and enemy mix in a pool of crimson, unable to tell if the blood belonged to a lover or a nemesis, an animal or a ninja.

Maybe Inuzukas were tougher back then. They had to be.

Hana's mind flashed towards the pill. The soldier pill. But that would only increase her senses, it would only make her smell more blood. She couldn't use it.

The four flashed through the large estate, passing more and more dead bodies. What had happened? Where was the murderer.

Hana abruptly stopped. She could smell him. Hana and her dogs followed the smell, their instincts taking over.

* * *

Hana saw him, hunched over. There was no blood coming from his body. Hana ran towards him, her heart racing. Was he dead? How could Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha prodigy and ANBU die so easily? She saw the slight movement in his shoulders, the heaving of his chest. 

"Itachi!" Hana stopped as Itachi looked up. Hana gasped, her eyes wide. "Everyone's dead!"

Itachi blinked.

"You killed the murderer... right?" Hana questioned.

Itachi shook his head.

"Hana-san!" Kyoshi's voice called out. "Itachi _is_ the murderer!"

Hana's eyes widened and her ninja reflexes kicked in the last second. Metal clanged on metal, the sharp ring filling the air. Hana jumped back. She stared at Itachi.

His head was down, his eyes covered by dark midnight blue hair. Kyoshi stumbled to Hana's side, panting.

"One of the Uchihas told me before he died," Kyoshi said breathless. The fur on the Haimaru Sankyodai's back stood straight, a dark look in their usually somber eyes. They were ready to fight to their deaths. The wolf howled at the newly formed moon in the sky.

Suddenly, there was a low chuckle coming from the ANBU captain. His head was still down, his eyes shaded, but the voice that spoke sent chills down Hana's spine. This was something more evil than Hana would ever imagine Itachi was capable of.

"I killed them all, yes. They are worthless, weak, not using the Sharingan to the full potential. Well, they _were._"

Itachi looked up and Hana gasped. His eyes-they were no longer the cavernous black, not the crimson red Sharingan eyes with the familiar three black swirls. These eyes... had an intricate design, crimson eyes, the color of blood with something Hana recognized as the one thing she heard in the dango shop exactly one week before.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan," Hana whispered. "How?"

Itachi's smirked. "The only way... I killed my best friend for it."

"Shisui..." Hana's heart dropped.

"Shisui! And you _believed_ that I didn't kill him. You wanted me to be good. You needed me to be the Uchiha prodigy, someone who did tedious work for a man that did nothing. The Hokage teaches wrong lessons, making Konoha weaker. No, he does not teach power, the shinobi neccessity, but trust and love. Trust makes a shinobi weak. Love hinders a ninja. The Hokage is weak. You, Hana, you call yourself a kunoichi, a Chunnin. You don't _deserve_ that title," Itachi said, his voice calm and collective.

Those words, those words hurt Hana. Uchiha Itachi dared utter those words? He did not believe in the Hokage, the champion and protector of the Village Hidden in the Leaves? And... Hana finally processed that Itachi had just murdered his whole family without any remorse, any tears.

Hana watched, legs frozen as Itachi ran towards her, sword shining in the setting sunlight, ready to erase her very being. Hana couldn't move. She trusted him, she believed in him, she set her life on the line to save him because he was a comrade... and that's what comrades do for each other... right? Hana always knew trust and love kept a ninja strong, gave him a reason to fight. If Itachi didn't trust or love anyone, how was he so powerful, powerful enough to kill his own family, his own bloodline? Itachi swung and metal met metal in a sharp ring as the metals scratched against each other.

"Hana-san! Run!" Kyoshi struggled, holding back the sword with a kunai.

Hana snapped out of her reverie. She gasped and ran into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah... well...here we are. Arigatou to all the readers who've supported this story the whole way, and enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry there's not that much action, there will be next chappie! Ah... **questions**, _comments_, and nice long reviews greatly wanted. 


	29. The Wolf in the Moonlight

**A/N: **Yay! All those yummy long reviews and comments! I love you all! And now, I shall thank the faithful readers that all deserve -cyber cookies-. (Because I can and I want to). Thank you. Your reviews make me uber-happy!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Breaking Free... The Wolf in the Moonlight**

Kyoshi grunted, holding the kunai for dear life as Itachi increased the pressure. The Uchiha smirked.

"Protecting the Inuzuka? Protecting someone other than yourself makes you weaker."

"Actually... it makes you stronger," Kyoshi replied, jumping back. He performed hand seals, muttering under his breath. From the blue claw tattoos on the back of his hands sprouted _real_ claws, giving him an extra set of talons as sharp as kunai knives. Red chakra emitted from his body, and his fingernails turned to claws, his eyes feral. It was his Okamisora clan's technique, similar to that of the Inuzuka's Beast Mimicry technique. Arguably, this technique was stronger. One cut in the right place with those hands could kill a ninja, or wound him to the extent that he would die of too much blood loss. Kyoshi held up his hands, and Itachi examined it carefully.

It was a sight; disgusting yet amusing. The extra claws sent shivers down any weak-willed ninja, they were sharp and hideous, but they were different. Kyoshi panted, and this led Itachi to believe that this technique used more chakra then the infamous Shikyaku no Jutsu. He would have to dodge those four sets of claws, but Kyoshi's speed must have increased along with strength, by the red chakra replacing the usual blue.

No matter. It was his sword against the Okamisora's claws.

Kyoshi would lose. And they both knew it.

Kyoshi dropped to his hands and knees, running towards him on all fours. He slashed at Itachi's leg, but the Uchiha prodigy dodged, bringing his sword down onto the other boy's back. The sword scraped against Kyoshi's claws, the loud screeching filling the heavy dense air. Then Kyoshi grabbed the sword, ignoring the tearing of his skin as he pulled it out of Itachi's grasp.

Kyoshi threw it aside and smirked. Long fangs glinted in the moonlight. Itachi wasn't afraid. Kyoshi was nothing.

* * *

Soon enough, Kyoshi was thrown down, bloody and wounded. Itachi stood over him, his sword raised, ready to plunge it through the Okamisora's chest. 

There was a loud roar and a dark figure bounded up, its jaws bared to connect with the Uchiha's leg. Itachi dodged, and it was Kyoshi's wolf. Kyoshi struggled up, wiping the blood from his mouth. Kyoshi raised his head to the skies, then he grinned.

Itachi watched him carefully. Kyoshi turned his head back to Itachi.

"So you plan to kill us because we're weak?"

"To... test my vessel.." Itachi almost faltered. Kyoshi nodded, and sighed casually.

"I thought you _liked_ Hana-san."

Itachi froze. Kyoshi continued, talking casually as if he could not see death in front of him.

"So you plan to kill me because I'm weak and you don't want survivors. But do you want to kill Hana-san for the same reason?"

Itachi didn't answer as he glared at the boy. Kyoshi grinned, his teeth stained red from his own blood.

"Or you want to rid yourself of someone that would make you weaker. You don't want to remember Hana-san... you don't want to know she's still alive, and when you flee, you don't want to know you're able to see her again."

Itachi's eyes widened as he snarled, "Shut up."

Kyoshi dodged a volley of kunai.

"Hm... talking about Hana makes your aim bad," he taunted, sealing his death wish.

Then it attacked.

* * *

It latched on hard to Itachi's arm. A second grabbed his other arm, and two bit down on his legs. Itachi's eyes widened as he felt his skin tear and he stared at his arms in the faint moonlight. He could see fangs stained with blood, his blood, and four midnight blue shapes with dark threatening eyes. 

The Haimaru Sankyodai on soldier pills... but who was the other one?

He looked into the dark eyes of one of them. Definitely Inuzuka Hana herself.

Kyoshi ran towards the Uchiha prodigy, his claws ready to rip out Itachi's throat. Itachi heard a cruel chuckle in his ears.

"Burn in hell... Itachi-kun."

* * *

It didn't work. Kyoshi swung his hand towards Itachi's neck, but all he grabbed with air. The four dogs landed on the ground, growling simoultaneously, trying to sniff out the Uchiha. Itachi watched them and waited for Hana to find him, before he sent out a storm of kunai, shuriken, and senbon. There was a poof and all four midnight blue dogs turned into Inuzuka Hana. 

"Tsuuga!" all four yelled, spinning simoultaneously to attack. Itachi easily dodged, planning out the weakest part to attack. Suddewnly a hand sprouted out and grabbed Itachi's foot, pulling him in the turrent of the Tsuuga.

Itachi watched, surprised. How did he get so weak? He had just killed his clan moments ago, and now two Chunnin were actually having a chance?

Itachi escaped Hana's grasp. He jumped back, performing handseals, ending with the seal of the tiger.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Itachi yelled.

Itachi blew fire to the mass of red, brown, and black. he turned back to Kyoshi. One down, one to go.

But Kyoshi was gone. Itachi listened to the breeze, and threw a kunai at a bush. It rustled faintly. Nothing.

Suddenly, he saw him. Kyoshi turned his wolf into a human counterpart, and both of them began performing handseals, bathed in the moonlight. A dark look was in their eyes. His words... Itachi couldn't understand them. They were in a different language, an ancient language. Itachi felt his blood run cold. This technique... it wasn't normal. Could it possibly be a Kinjutsu technique, a forbidden jutsu?

Both of the Okamisoras hunched over and Itachi watched in horror as they grew larger, sprouted a tail, and grew dark black fur. The two lifted their heads, and Itachi almost gasped. He was staring into slit-like eyes, dark crimson and feral. This wasn't Okamisora Kyoshi anymore. This was something more dark, more dangerous.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! Sorry about the cliffy... again.  
NEWS: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL BECAUSE OF MY YOUTHFUL YOUTHY... PASSIONATE...er... YEAH! -nice guy pose- 


	30. Death

**A/N:** Well... hello. Thank you reviewers. I am very happy. Now... what happened in the last part? -goes back and reads last part- Ahh... yes... stupid memory.  
**Dedicated: **To Kyoshi. I never expected, when I first made him up, he would become what he is now. I didn't expect him to get involved in this whole Uchiha massacre... but somehow he did. I always thought of Kyoshi as strong... just weak-willed. Kyoshi deserves to have a part given to him, so here you go!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything...

* * *

**Chapter 30: Death**

The things snarled ferociously, and Itachi watched, almost wide-eyed. It was bigger than a wolf, about the size of a full-grown male. It's eyes... Itachi only saw those feral eyes once.

They were the Kyuubi's eyes.

So this was the technique the Okamisoras perfected after the attack on Konoha from the demon Kyuubi. This was the technique that could easily kill him, but would also mortally wound the Okamisora. This was the clan's ultimate technique.

Therefore, it was a banned jutsu.

Then they both grinned dangerously, revealing sharp fangs, sharper than any kunai. Saliva dripped from the wide jaws, giving the things a more feral look, if it was possible.

Itachi was frozen in something he had never felt.

He realized it was fear.

He tore his legs from the ground as the two things ran towards him. Was Uchiha Itachi running _away_ from an enemy? Was the Uchiha prodigy so weak, so cowardly to run away from something more dangerous than him?

Itachi stopped, turning back.

No matter how gruesome and evil these things were... it was only Okamisora Kyoshi and his wolf. They were a ninja and a ninja dog, using a dark jutsu that would later kill themselves. Itachi formed handseals, then spun around and released a great ball of fire.

The things tackled through it, their fur slightly burned. Itachi stepped back.

Itachi knew he would have to use his stronger jutsus to defeat this thing.

Suddenly one of them disappeared, and Itachi barely blocked a slash from the other.

They weren't real. This had to be genjutsu of some sort... right? No... his Sharingan would be able to reverse any genjutsu spell.

These things were unnatural. These things were demons.

* * *

Hana groaned, hiding behind the tree. She was badly burned, just escaping that jutsu before it burned her alive. The three dogs panted, some of their fur seared off. Hana struggled up. 

She could escape... Itachi thought she was dead. Hana shook her head.

Hana was rash, unpredictable, and always did things that got her into really big trouble. But she was never a coward, and she would die fighting.

And besides, the Haimaru Sankyodai were proud, prouder than herself. They would never run from an advesary, it would just kill their pride.

Because if she was destined to die young, so be it. She'll die and bring her enemy down with her. At all costs.

Hana pulled out another kunai, and pulled out a few pills. Just four more. Hana chewed on one, feeding the rest to the other dogs.

Their gray fur returned midnight blue, and they grew larger. They sniffed the air, and then... they cringed.

Suddenly a dark thing landed in front of her.

* * *

Hana gasped. 

She was staring into red eyes, dark feral eyes. Thecreature had black fur and was huge, larger than even herself. Saliva dripped from its jaws, landing on Hana's hands and arms. Large fangs and claws that could tear her into two glinted in the moonlight.

Instincts told her not to scream. The Haimaru Sankyodai were scared senseless. They could smell the dark aura, the dangerous menace this thing gave off. The beast breathed on her, and Hana's eyes widened.

"Ky...Kyoshi?" she stuttered.

The thing leaned in, sniffing her hair, her neck, her shoulder. Hana straightened, holding her breath. It was better not to move.

Suddenly the wind changed and the beast flew off, rustling the air around her. Hana let out a sigh, still shocked and, hell, scared.

"What..."

Hana couldn't wait. Kyoshi had no control over this technique, like Hana had no control over any ultimate Inuzuka techniques. He probably used it to kill Itachi, but if he runs out of the Uchiha estate...

More people will die tonight.

Hana ignored the pain in her skin, the sharp tingle in the back of her neck and her hands. She was burned, bloody, and wounded, but she knew she had to stop Kyoshi after he killed Itachi.

* * *

Hana stopped, watching the fight. Clearly, Itachi was actually beating one of them. He performed jutsus faster then Hana could even recognize them... which she couldn't for any. There were bursts of light, fire, genjutsu, ninjutsu... 

Hana blinked. The other demon jumped in, but Itachi blocked its attack. Hana knew she should move, she should help out... and she wanted to, but her legs were frozen. This fight was so powerful, Hana was actually _scared_ that one step in and her life would be gone.

And then the two demons were slashed back, and Itachi stood alone, panting. Hana stared wide-eyed at the two curled up beasts thrown against trees so fast and so hard, the trees had toppled over.

Hana turned her head back at Itachi. She watched as his eyes turned to the Mangekyou Sharingan. But she couldn't move, she was still paralyzed.

From Itachi's eyes came black fire, surrounding the two beasts. Screams followed. Hana heard wretched sounds, she could hear the pain of skin being seared off, the pain of being burned alive, the only sight left to see was black flames ingulfing their bodies, killing them in the worse torture imaginable. Hana could hear the horrible screams of pain, agony, and torture before it abruptly stopped. Her blood ran cold.

Kyoshi was gone. He had gone through torture, he had died to protect her... he had used his ultimate jutsu, and he was dead. Itachi had killed them with that black fire, he had tortured them so horribly, so gruesome. Kyoshi, weak-willed Kyoshi had to die the way he never deserved. The way no one deserved to die. Hana could see through the flames black ash; the remnants of their bodies. Kyoshi and his wolf had died so young, died in the way he never should. He had died without a death wish, died alone. He was gone and didn't even know it until it was too late.

And it was all Hana's fault.

She needed to scream. She needed to cry. She needed to kill the boy who did this, who destroyed so many innocent lives.

Then Itachi's eyes were on hers.

Hana was lost in those crimson eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I think I was way too gruesome and horrible in this part. Too angsty and too tragic. I'm sorry I didn't give a lot of action and jutsus and stuff. My imagination has dried up.  
Goodbye Kyoshi, rest in peace. -sobs- I'm sorry, I had to kill him!  
Now must go off and crawl under a rock for my horrible deed. -expects very bad reviews- 


	31. Blood

**A/N: **Boo me... I killed Kyoshi. -sob- Anyways... enjoy! Yes... more angst.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own... don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Blood**

Hana's eyes, blind with anger and fury, glared back at the Uchiha prodigy. Pulling out two kunais she ran at him, slashing with as much energy she could muster.

"You bastard!" she screamed through tears. Itachi easily dodged Hana's attacks, as her kunai attacked thin air.

Three dogs viciously lashed at the boy, trying to rip out his throat. Although they did not particularily like wolves, this wolf had died to protect them, and the Haimaru Sankyodai knew they'd kill it's murderer if it costs them their lives.

Hana tried to make handseals, but her fingers fumbled and her chakra wouldn't mold. Hana cursed as she wiped the tears from her eyes and threw all her shuriken with no particular aim just to kill a murderer.

Itachi blocked them all. Hana's fighting had gotten sloppy, her mind clouded with emotion. It made her weak. Hana then appeared behind him, ready to lodge her kunai into his stomach.

Itachi spun around and blocked her attack. He slammed his fist into her stomach. The Chunnin's eyes widened, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi's felt hard wood where her stomach should have been. He spun around and blocked another attack.

Itachi noticed the moon was climbing higher in the sky.

_Time to end this._

Itachi jumped back a few feet and straightened. Hana glared into his eyes. Perfect.

* * *

Three days later, or maybe it was three seconds, Hana sunk to the ground, her face turned downwards toward the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking. Her eyes were wide, cavernous and dead. 

She shivered, the tears unable to stop. All the blood on her hands, the blood that came from her loved ones, the damn blood that wouldn't stop flowing.

"Stop!" Hana screamed over and over again as she stared at her hands. She couldn't see them, she could only see the blood, feel the blood on her skin, smell it fill her nose, taste the irony scent in her mouth. Hana couldn't see anything, nothing but blood. There were no trees, no light, no air, where she had been. There was only blood... only death.

Crimson liquid traveled down her hands, dripping slowly to the ground. She closed her eyes and instantly met dead eyes, dead eyes of loved ones.

Did she kill them? Did she kill her family, her friends? Why?

Why won't it stop? Why won't the blood stop being there? Why won't it just dry away, go away? Why won't it stop?

* * *

Itachi watched as the girl sat crumpled, staring into her hands. They were dirty and scratched, but not bloody. Itachi knew she could only see blood on her hands. She could only see what he had made her see, the death of her loved ones, the death of her family under her own hands. He made her take the lives of the people she loved most, he made her take the lives over and over again.

He was harder on her, making her suffer far more than he had made Sasuke suffer. He couldn't explain, even to himself, why he wanted, needed this girl to suffer more than she ever deserved.

The tears didn't stop, and the noises coming from her was despicable, weak.

Three midnight blue dogs attacked Itachi with everything they had, furious Itachi had hurt their owner somehow, somehow in her mind.

Itachi easily defeated the three dogs, throwing them aside so many times until all three dropped into unconciousness. He continued to watch the girl, scorn in his eyes.

"Stop... stop..." she murmured. "Why won't the damn blood stop?"

She wasn't in hell anymore. She had left hell. And Itachi knew, he had damaged her permanently, that Inuzuka Hana would never be the same.

But then... Inuzuka Hana would not live any longer.

Itachi raised his sword, his eyes still glued to the sobbing girl.

He would end her life... because she didn't deserve to live.

Then, he watched Hana pull out a kunai holding it in her hands. She was still sobbing, the salty tears filling her eyes. She lifted her head, staring at Itachi.

She couldn't comprehend who he was, what he did, why he was there. She looked up at him with pleading watery eyes.

"Kill me... please, just kill me."

Itachi watched her. She looked at him and broke out into more muffled sobs turning her head away from him.

"I... I killed them all... so... kill me..." the Chunnin whispered.

This girl was suffering with every breath she took. And she would continue to suffer because Itachi made her. She could only see crimson, she could only feel heavy blood, she could only taste the metallic liquid.

Itachi lowered his sword and looked up at the moon. It was high up in the sky. Itachi guessed it was already after midnight. He took one more glance at the crying, weak girl. He then turned around and took off into the darkness, leaving the girl alone, alone to wither away in her own misery.

And right then, any heart he still possessed died.

* * *

**A/N: **Aghs... sorry for the repitition of the word 'blood'. Gosh... this story is so angsty. Well... next chapter is the end. -bows then runs back under a rock for killing Kyoshi and permenantly damaging Hana- 


	32. Morning

**A/N:** This is **not the end!** There will be one more chapter... (me being a horrible counter.) I know 33 is a weird number to end a story... but... whatever. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would also own the world!

* * *

**Chapter 32: Morning**

Hatake Kakashi was the one of the first ANBU to arrive at the scene later known as the Uchiha Massacre. Hatake Kakashi was the first ANBU to find the first of two survivors.

Kakashi never forgot that morning. Kakashi never forgot seeing the girl he never thought would break down, well, break down. Wounded, burned, and worst of all, fragile, a girl sat curled up by black fire.  
Kakashi took a step towards the girl, not recognizing who she was. She wore the Konoha flak jacket, but her hair was not midnight blue like most Uchihas. She was an outsider.

Suddenly the girl jerked her head up and Kakashi almost gasped. Those eyes, once fiery, mischievous, and happy, were dark, cavernous, and dead. Crimson tattoos trailed down her cheeks, matching exactly to the blood oozing from her mouth and left temple. She stared at him, not recognizing him.

She lowered her eyes and began rocking back and forth, fresh tears sprouting from her eyes only to trail down her cheeks. Dried crimson matted her hair and soiled her fingers, but those eyes were burned in Kakashi's eyes.

"Hana-san?" he murmured taking a step closer.

Hana suddenly pulled out a kunai, gazing at it longingly.

"I... I... killed them..." she whispered.

Kakashi gaped at her. She killed the clan? Inuzuka Hana, only merely Chunnin, could hold such terrible power to kill the strongest clan in Konoha?

"I... I... killed them... my..." she murmured.

Kakashi knew Hana couldn't have done it. Hana would give her life up just to save anyone from Konoha, he knew firsthand. Hana would never kill so many people, so many comrades. Kakashi knew Hana couldn't possess such a heart.

"My family... my friends... are gone..." she whispered, salty tears trailing down her cheeks.

The Uchihas? Hana was from the _Inuzuka _clan not the Uchihas. And he knew there was no one died from the Inuzuka clan last night.

"I... Kiba... Mom... Akamaru... Kuromaru... Haimaru Sankyodai... Kakashi..." Hana sobbed. "I killed them all!"

She held the kunai tightly, her knuckles bone white.

Kakashi looked around. Three dogs whimpered nudging their master.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"Uchiha Itachi..." one of them growled. "Did something to her."

"What?"

"Itachi-teme killed his clan. He killed Okamisora Kyoshi-san and his wolf with this black fire," the female dog whimpered, her nuzzle pointed to the black fire.

Kakashi's lone eye widened. He saw gray ash between the black flames. Was... Okamisora Kyoshi incinerated by this... fire?

The last one instantly bit Hana's hand. Kakashi jerked his head back. Hana's hands were around the kunai, ready to lunge it into her heart until the dog stopped her.

"We've been keeping her from killing herself," he growled. "That... bastard... used his eyes and did something to Hana-chan. She's been hallucinating, saying that she killed all of us... and trying to commit suicide."

_The Mangekyou Sharingan._

Kakashi stared at the girl, and gently removed the kunai from her fingers.

Hana's eyes widened staring at Kakashi. Suddenly she sprang up.

"Itachi-teme..." she growled, her eyes dazed. Pulling out two kunai, she lunged at him. Kakashi dodged and three dogs wrestled their owner to the ground.

"Get off you freaking bastard!" Hana screamed.

_She thinks they're Itachi... she thinks I'm Itachi... what did he do to her?_

Kakashi walked up to the girl and suddenly Hana slumped in his arms, unconscious.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to what horror occurred the night before, until he heard a loud knocking on the door.

_Mom'll get it..._

Kiba dove deeper in his covers, trying to muffle the sounds. His puppy yawned nuzzling into Kiba's chest.

Kiba half-heard Tsume's scream, "What the hell do you want at this god-damn hour!"

Half-asleep, he only thought about his warm covers, forgetting that his sister never returned the night before, forgetting Tsume ranting and worrying, forgetting everything.

Suddenly Tsume threw open the door. Kiba sprang up, alarmed and bleary-eyed. Rubbing his eyes, he saw a wide-eyed Tsume staring horrified at him.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

Suddenly, his mother crumpled on the floor, sobbing. Kiba, shocked, jumped out of bed. Kuromaru walked in, his dog eyes wide and angry. He refused to talk, and Tsume was too busy sobbing to say anything.

Kiba ran out, and crashed right into someone.

He looked up and saw a mask and silver hair.

"Kakashi-sama!" his eyes widened, then narrowed as he sprang up.

"What did you do to Mom you bastard!" he yelled.

Kakashi ignored the boy's insult, as he gravely stated, "Hana-san's in the hospital. She's badly wounded, but that's not the problem. It's best you go see her."

Kiba's heart dropped.

_She's badly wounded, but that's not the problem?_

Suddenly Tsume stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She turned around stoically, her pissed off clan leader look on her face.

"Kiba, go dress, we're leaving in five minutes."

* * *

Kiba sat in the hospital wide-eyed. He held his sister's motionless hand, and watched salty tears run down his sister's closed eyes.

Akamaru whimpered on his lap, and Kiba lightly moaned, "Nee-chan..."

He was told nothing, but he could smell the sadness, the grief in his mother. He watched his sister stir, but not wake up. He was scared, he was so scared that she would never wake up.

"I... killed them all..." Hana murmured in her sleep, her eyes shut tightly.

"Kiba..." his mother appeared by his side. "Do you know of the Uchiha clan?"

Kiba nodded, "Uchiha Sasuke is in my class..."

"Last night, everyone in the Uchiha clan was killed."

Kiba's heart stopped.

_Everyone? And Hana was there? But... Sasuke..._

"Everyone except Sasuke. He is very lucky."

"But... Hana..."

"Hana was walking home with Okamisora Kyoshi... you know him... remember?"

Kiba nodded.

"They smelt the blood and went in to help. Kyoshi... died to save your sister. He is a true shinobi."

Kiba nodded, trying to be strong and not cry. Crying was weak, crying made Kiba weak. Death was what made a shinobi... shinobi die because that is the shinobi way... to be used as weapons, until they become dull and are thrown away. But death was scary.

"Who killed them?" Kiba mumbled.

Tsume's voice was pained when she said quietly, "Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

**A/N: **Aghh! The next chapter is the end. And I will publish it today, before school starts! (Authors stupid goal to finish this story before school starts) Please review if you can!  
**Chapter 33: Survivors**


	33. Survivors

**A/N:** This is the end. Thank you to all of you who liked this story and read it finally to the end. I've been updating as fast as I can, and I hope I still have readers although I killed Kyoshi and permenantly damaged Hana's mind (there's a reason I did that... but you will find that out next story) I tried to make this ending, less angsty.  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, what would I do?

**

* * *

****Chapter 33: Survivors**

Hana sat up in bed, watching the clouds from the window. She sighed. There were no more tears to cry. She had cried all her pain away. All she was left with was... emptiness.

Hana pulled away the covers, wondering exactly what happened. It has been a week, and what happened hadn't really sunk in. ANBU were busy searching for Itachi...

Itachi... he did this... he killed his family.

Her family was still alive, they were happy she was still alive, but Kyoshi wasn't alive. Hana walked into the bathroom, changing into fresh clothes. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail, and glanced at the mirror. Her face was bone-white under her tan, and Hana couldn't look into her own eyes. She stepped out of her hospital room.

_Room... 12..._

There was someone she had to visit.

* * *

Slowly, she knocked on the door. She could hear slight sniffling. Without waiting for a response, she walked in. 

Sitting by the window, staring at the clouds just like she had done, was Uchiha Sasuke.

Hana couldn't look at him. He looked so much like Itachi... and Hana couldn't think of Itachi. She summoned enough courage to lift her head and weakly smile.

"Hello."

The eight-year-old boy didn't answer, not looking at her. But those eyes, those eyes were like hers. They went through torture. Sasuke was sent to hell, both in that other world and in reality.

"You're Sasuke, right?"

The boy nodded, still staring at the puffy whiteness in the clear sky.

Hana pulled a chair and sat next to the boy. The boy looked irritated, but Hana knew he was hiding grief, anger, pain.

"I'm Inuzuka Hana..."

"You're the other survivor," the boy stated.

Hana nodded, although the boy didn't see her. Hana wanted to leave. This boy... he looked so much like his older brother. He sounded a bit like the Uchiha prodigy, and his scent. His scent almost matched Itachi's.

"Yeah."

The two were quiet. Hana sighed, and winced. Her ribs hurt, and it was hard to breathe. Hana looked out the window with Sasuke, before she quietly asked,

"How does it feel?"

* * *

Sasuke somehow knew exactly what she was trying to say. How does it feel to suddenly lose everything from the one you admire? How does it feel to be betrayed by the one he looked up to? 

Sasuke glanced at Hana. Her eyes were intense, gazing into his. She somehow was pale, and he could see numerous bandages.

"It's unbearable."

Hana nodded, "I know."

Sasuke felt his temper flare. He stood up and yelled, "How would you know? You never lost anyone important! My family's gone! I'm alone!"

Hana looked sympathetically at him.

"I do know, but maybe not as much as you know. A friend died to save me that night."

Sasuke quieted as he slowly sunk back into his seat.

"So what?" he growled bitterly. "Your whole family isn't dead."

Hana ignored the comment as she lightly said, "I think... I'm just luckier than you are. I'm older... I'm a Chunnin. I can survive this, I know it's part of being a shinobi. You're too young to handle this kind of pain."

Sasuke didn't say anything but he frowned. Was she calling him _weak_?

"You felt his Sharingan," she stated. "I'm guessing he made you watch the death of your clan?"

Sasuke's fists clenched. How could _she_ know? How could she say it so idly, so casually? She continued, in that light, soothing voice.

"Well, did he?"

Sasuke nodded, wanting desperately for this annoying girl to leave.

"But... did he make you _kill_ your clan? Did he make you stab a kunai into your own mother and let the blood pour on your hands?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked up at the girl. She looked around Itachi's age. He shook his head. Hana then nodded curtly, "Good."

"He... did that to you? In... that other world?"

Hana averted her eyes to the window. After a while, she nodded.

"He made me kill my clan... then my dogs... then my friends..."

Sasuke looked down at his lap. His fists unclenched.

"I think... I'm luckier than you are. You... you went through more pain than I did. You're wounded... both in the body... and I think... in the heart too. And... and you had to watch... you had to watch your friend die in reality."

(**A/N:** Whoa... Sasuke seems OOC right? Hmmm...)

* * *

Hana smiled softly, and her eyes turned back to his. Sasuke realized her smile was pained, that she was holding in more than he could possibly know. Was she friends with Itachi? 

The Chunnin took his hands. Sasuke couldn't help but blush.

"Let's not dwell on the past. Let's think of the future. Last week, something horrible happened. It hurts, and it probably hurts you more than it hurts me. Now what are we going to do to fix it? How are we going to soothe the pain?"

Sasuke looked down at her hands. How was he going to stop the pain? Sasuke felt it would never go away.

"Die?" he whispered.

Suddenly he heard her chuckle gently.

"Well, Sasuke, if you die, what good would that do? You still have a mission."

"Mission?"

"Well, I think... everyone has a mission in life. I have a mission... and you have one too. If you die, how will you fulfill your mission?"

"What's... my mission?"

"That, you have to find out yourself."

"What's your mission?"

Hana smiled, "I'm... not sure. I'm still looking. But I think... I think I have to live on, for my friend's sake, for my family's sake. I know I can't waste my life thinking of the past. Then... my friend died in vain. Maybe your mission is to undo a wrong. Maybe your mission is to save a special someone no matter what the cost. Maybe your mission is to defeat a certain foe."

Sasuke nodded, "I think, then, my mission... to undo the wrong he did... I'll kill Itachi. He told me that if I wanted to avenge what he done, if I want to undo his wrong, I should become powerful. I want to rebuild my clan."

Hana frowned and finally said, "Follow what you want to follow, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, and stood up, "I'll be powerful enough to kill Itachi!"

"That's some feat. You know, Itachi is very powerful. I know... first hand," Hana's eyes looked pained.

Sasuke faltered.

"But if you set your mind on it, if it's what your heart truly desires, then you must do it."

"Hana nee-chan..." Sasuke murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Will... will you help me?" Sasuke blushed. This girl was like him. This girl was the only one who understood.

Hana smiled as she whispered, "Of course."

**

* * *

A/N:**

Oh... I tried to end it lighter and not so angsty. I know it's rather sucky... but hey, some of you wanted a not so angsty ending and I'm not fond of too much angst. **Please review on how you liked and/or disliked the story, any questions, and what you want to happen in the sequel.** It'll be good help so I can improve! Honestly, I barely know what will happen in the next story (bad planning) so I need help! -.-'  
_Author bows and runs into her little private corner to start writing sequel as she thinks of witty ways to beg for reviews. (i.e. author has no life whatsoever)  
_However, I promise more, er, fluff between Itachi and Hana... maybe, in the sequel.  
Have you noticed that I really really use the word 'crimson' a lot? Ah well... it's a pretty color. 

**Sequel: Crimson Ribbons by hyperB4eva  
Link (take out spaces): http/ www. fanfiction. net/s/ 3146631/1/**


End file.
